Total Drama: Viewers Choice?
by The Nova Writer
Summary: Hello everyone. I am a new person who is looking to create their first Total Drama fanfic. I'm have 3 story ideas for a Total Drama show. I will leave below the name of that show idea, a short description and the Pros/Cons below. So please send a review stating which one you would prefer to see. (APPLICATIONS CLOSED!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I am a new person who is looking to create their first Total Drama fanfic. I have been pondering over which idea to use and why I should do this idea. So i have to decided to leave it up to any of the people who have graced me by clicking on this fanfic. I'm have 3 story ideas for a Total Drama show. I will leave below the name of that show idea, a short description, and the Pros/Cons to each idea. I will leave this open for a few days. After that I will make my description based on the suggestions you leave in the review section below.

**Total Drama: Roadkill!**

**Description: 30 OC's will be put on a series of vehicles(1 for each team) and they will be traveling across a certain country. That country being America. They will be visiting each of the United States and competing based on that states. There will be awards challenges, surprises and death defying stunts. All here on Total DRAMA...ROADKILL!**

**Pros**

1\. There will be 6 more OC slots because of the 50 state goal

2\. Bigger chapters

3\. Because of the pass time for traveling there will be several chapters on the losers so your character will still show up even when voted out.

* * *

**Cons**

1\. Less screen time for characters

2\. Less frequent updates

* * *

**Total Drama: Scholars Gauntlet**

**Description: 24 contestants will be 'invited' to a school named Congate E. College.(Not a real school to my knowledge)They will be tested to see if they can adapt to this new school and if they can also compete in physical challenges to win the grand prize. All here on Total Drama: Scholars Gauntlet.**

**Pros**

1\. Even if your character gets 'Eliminated' they will still be at the school and in turn they will still be shown on screen.

2\. If your OC does not get picked for the show they can still show up as a student.

* * *

**Cons**

1 This will be a LONG process. It will most likely go on for a very long time, and if not given very interesting long term characters it may get stale.

2\. Your OC may have to go through drastic changes to fit the school environment I am hoping to setup.

* * *

**Total Drama: Trial of Survival**

**Description: 22 campers are sent to an island with no materials other than the materials they bring with them(in a maximum of 3' by 3' backpack) the campers will get daily 'goals' rather than challenges by none other than Chris McLean. They will be forced to trust each other as each week points will be assigned to the contestants that do there jobs best. There will be requirements each week on how many points you need. if you don't have the required amount of points you are eliminated(this could cause multiple eliminations) the last Survivalist Standing wins. (Note:This does not mean backstabbing, alliances and braininess with little physical skills will either get eliminated quickly or not exist. they will just have to be done in different ways.**

**Pros**

1\. Plenty of screen time for characters.

2\. Easy to make chapters allowing faster updates.

3\. There will be no set pace for the story. Depending on the characters I can make it very quick or very long.

* * *

**Cons**

1\. Not as many competitors.

2\. There will be no teams and no challenges so it may not have that Total Drama-esq feel to it.

* * *

Alright so those are your options for the Total Drama series I am going to do. When I tallyup all the votes I will post a new story with the Application setup posted and everything. Please leave your suggestions in the review section and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2: Applications and Decisions

Alright so I have left this open for the past weekend and we have gotten a number of votes. I am honestly surprised and invigorated by the number of people who had voted for this. So here are the results. The story with the most votes is

.

.

.

.

.

Total Drama: Scholars Guantlet! The votes were 6 in Scholars favor, 4 in Trial of survivals favor and 3 in Roadkills favor. Now I know some of you may be disappointed so I created a compromise. There will be a Summer Break period for the many years coming for College. I decided then rather having them compete for the prize at school they are more or less competing in the point system that Trial of Survival was going to have. So each challenge they win they would gain a point. The top 15 competitors with points will compete in the summer competition while the others stay behind and just relax at school. That way I will be able to combine some of my other story ideas with this long standing story idea. It's only a thought and if you don't want me to do this say so in the review section or through a PM. Anyway, what you have all been most likely waiting for. The OC character Applications. Please make sure to fill out the entire form and everything that I say is necessary.

* * *

Name:

Sex(Male or Female):

Nickname:

Age:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Relationship Status:

Biggest Fear:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend(Only if they have one)

Description of his/her Look(Including his/her Race):

Everyday Clothes:

Swimming Clothes:

Pajamas:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Biography(Any details that you don't want others to see PM me. For Example if this characters homeless and you want it to be a surprise):

* * *

If we don't get enough applications I will post another chapter allowing everyone to suggest a second character. Hopefully it doesn't come down to that. Anyway please post your applications, suggestions on whether I should make the changes to Total Drama: Scholars Gauntlet or if I should go back to the other version where there are no shows over the breaks.


	3. Chapter 3: In Need of More Guys

Okay guys. I'm not trying to dictate your character choices and what not but I am just going to post this here for all your eyes to see who has been accepted.

Boys:

Brett Ambrose/_Zak Saturday_**(**The Powerhouse Jock/16 Years Old)

Charles Logan/_Phantomwriter_(The Hot Tech Geek/17 Years Old)

Alexander Hex-Cavalio/_J . 530_(The Lonely Artist/17 Years Old)

Harvey McNulty/_DyingWhale_(The Sports Loving Popular Guy/16 Years Old)

Layne Swift/_Takua The Chronicles_(The Antisocial Nerd/16 Years Old)

Tidus Server/_Acrystai_(The Wannabe Hero/15 Years Old)

* * *

Girls:

Lulu Evans/_LuluCalliope_(The Unique Individual with a not so unique secret/18 Years Old)

Jennifer Harris/_Sato Fumiko_(The Closet Otaku/17 Years Old)

Louisa Thomson/_OppsieDasi_(The Tomboy Bully/17 Years Old)

Greer Deviline/_SophiaCrutchfeild_(The Rich Flirt/18 Years Old)

Abby Chelsie White/_CrashDog55_(Shy Rich Girl/15 Years Old)

Lily Darnt/_PizzaTheBomb_(The Wild Gamer/17 Years Old)

Alice Wolf/_Happy77123_(The Determined Musician/16 Years Old)

Saraphina Laural Black/_sara the queen_(The Sweet Bad Girl/16 Years Old)

Karma Strife/_noah . hasley . 3_(Everyones Friend/17 Years Old)

Clara Springsteen/_6zippy_(Nature Lover/18 Years Old)

Jessica Blossom/_FMM Student guest_(The Hot Chick/16 Years Old)

As you can plainly see we have 11 girls and 6 guys. There is only one more spot for the girls left so I wouldn't be that hopeful of it if I was you. Of course you can submit more and they could end up as students but still I am asking for 6 more males and 1 more female. Any and all people can submit a guy now(including the people who have gotten their characters accepted up their) Oh and to also clarify they are going to a High School. Why it's named Scholars Gauntlet is because along with competing for the money the summer course seasons are extra credit or extra curricular. Something they can put on their resume. Now lets get submitting people.


	4. Chapter 4: Final Roster Reveal

I would like to take the time to thank each and every one of you who submitted. I actually got so many OC's that i had to choose between about 5 of them for the final spot. If your male character or female character wasn't chosen don't worry. They will be students at the high school so you will still get some interaction. Thank you all so much for the reviews and I will start working on the first chapter this weekend.

Boys:

Brett Ambrose/_Zak Saturday_**(**The Powerhouse Jock/16 Years Old)

Charles Logan/_Phantomwriter_(The Hot Tech Geek/17 Years Old)

Alexander Hex-Cavalio/_J . 530_(The Lonely Artist/17 Years Old)

Harvey McNulty/xXSuggieXx(The Sports Loving Popular Guy/16 Years Old)

Layne Swift/_Takua The Chronicles_(The Antisocial Nerd/16 Years Old)

Tidus Server/_Acrystai_(The Wannabe Hero/15 Years Old)

Jerome Robert Actei/_Guest_(The Insane Axe Lover/16 Years Old)

Dirk Manic/_Prince TigerMaster_(The Indie Photographer/17 Years Old)

Markus Fang/_Safety Pickle_(The Stressed Workaholic/16 Years Old)

Roger Cercan/_ThisisallIgot_(The Oblivious 'Nnja'/16 Years Old)

Evan Wright/_GrassBlade-Chan_(The Maniacal Twins/16 Years Old)

Wesley/_GrassBlade-Chan_(The Maniacal Twins/16 Years Old)

* * *

Girls:

Lulu Evans/_LuluCalliope_(The Unique Individual with a not so unique secret/18 Years Old)

Jennifer Harris/_Sato Fumiko_(The Closet Otaku/17 Years Old)

Louisa Thomson/_OppsieDasi_(The Tomboy Bully/17 Years Old)

Greer Deviline/_SophiaCrutchfeild_(The Rich Flirt/18 Years Old)

Abby Chelsie White/_CrashDog55_(Shy Rich Girl/15 Years Old)

Lily Darnt/_PizzaTheBomb_(The Wild Gamer/17 Years Old)

Alice Wolf/_Happy77123_(The Determined Musician/16 Years Old)

Saraphina Laural Black/_sara the queen_(The Sweet Bad Girl/16 Years Old)

Karma Strife/_noah . hasley . 3_(Everyones Friend/17 Years Old)

Clara Springsteen/_6zippy_(Nature Lover/18 Years Old)

Jessica Blossom/_FMM Student guest_(The Hot Chick/16 Years Old)

Anna Trove/_SophiaCrutchfield_(The Enigma/16 Years Old)


	5. Total Drama Scholars Gauntlet Chapter 1:

Chapter 1: Surprises

**Hey guys I just wanted to apologize for not getting this out sooner but I hope you understand that there was a long planning process for the beginning of this chapter and for what I wanted to do with the characters. Heck I am still working on what to do with some of the characters as we speak. Not to mention that I had a major cold on Monday and Tuesday that kept me in bed for the majority of that time. I'm not going ot make any deadlines but I hope to get the other chapter out by next Friday. DO NOT quote me on that. Anyway tell me how you guys liked the first chapter. If you wish for me to use your character in the a different way then send me a quick PM. I'm sure we can work things out. Also if you have any students send them to me in PM or if you can't put a review. Anyway guys hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!**

_**PS:In this chapter you are going to see a lot of references to the contestants confusion at the school site. Thats because when auditioning for the show it was called Total Drama ? with a building in the background. Some people assumed that it was the island with towers on it or a research facility. It really just turned out to be a school.**_

* * *

Chris McLean was seen with a devious and maniacal smile on his face. Behind him was the silhouette of a big building, while too his side was surprisingly Blainley. Blainley stood with much more professional clothes than normal, wearing a collared purple coat over a shirt. She wore slick back pants and professional looks to match her overall attire. She had a disinterested look on her face, she would take quick glances at Chris McLean with a look of pure disgust on her face. Chris never looked at her seeming to ignore her presence before starting the intro.

"Welcome my lovely fans." Chris then gave a wink to the camera while Blainley rolled her eyes. "You may be wondering what this building behind me is. Well don't worry about it because I am here to tell you what that building is Concrate Highschool!"

Blainley swiveled her head around and before Chris could go on she said, "It's Congrate Highschool. Not Concrate Highschool. Talentless numskull." She muttered the last part under her breath. Chris frowned at this but turned to the camera again.

"As I was saying this building behind me is Congrate Highschool." He glared Blainley perhaps expecting further resistance. She just nodded and motioned for him to continue. "This is where a selected 24 contestants will compete. They will have to go through the process of not only competing in challenges but having to graduate High School. All to win some big moola and a Scholarship to any school they want here on TOTAL DRAMA SCHOLARS GAUNTLET!" After this a bus arrived. Chris looked delighted. "And now here comes our first victi-I mean contestant. Please welcome Alice Wolf." A girl walked out of the was a bit on the short side, she looked caucasian with brown hair that was bound into a ponytail. She wore a pair of black glasses and a red sweater. She had blue jeans and sneakers as well. She was carrying a duffel bag in one hand with difficulty and a saxophone in the other. When she got out of the bus she let the duffel bag fall to the floor with gratitude. "Hey Alice." Chris called with that smile on his face. "Welcome to Congrate Highschool!" Alice seemed to notice the school for the first time and looked around. She looked at Chris with a confused face and McLean's smile grew. "You will just have to wait till the other campers get here." She didn't seem happy about it but she sat down and complied silently.

"Now here comes our second contestant. The Hot Tech Geek. Charles Logan!" The second bus arrived and out came the second contestant. He had black hair and calm blue eyes. He wore a black polo shirt, brown pants and black shoes. On his wrist was a silver watch that seemed very illustrative. He carried a duffel bag in his right hand with relative ease. In his left he was pulling onto a wheel table that had a bunch of wires hanging from it. There were two drawers for the contraption. One on the on the bottom. They were both sealed type with some more wires peeking from the top drawer.

He looked around him a puzzled look on his face. He then turned his attention back to the host,"Hey Chris. I thought we were going to be competing in a more…..advanced type of place." Chris just snickered in delight while Blainley's face turned red with rage over the 'advanced' comment.

"Oh in due time Charles. In due time. Now why don't you sit next to Alice over there. Converse with each other." Chris' voice indicated that he severely doubted any form of conversing to happen. Charles shrugged and headed right over there before bowing towards the sitting Alice.

"Hello there. I'm Charles, but you probably know that already since Chris just blurted it out." It was a subtle attempt at humor and while Alice didn't laugh she did smile. Charles smiled in return. "What's your name?" Alice pondered this question for a while. She took out a piece of paper and pen. After writing down the reply she passed the paper to Charles.

The paper read 'My name is Alice. But you can call me Ally.' Charles nodded. "Alright Ally it's good to meet you."

"LAME" Chris suddenly yelled interrupting them. "Time to spice things up a bit with our third contestant. Jerome Robert Actei." The third bus came and out came a very interesting lad. He was african-american wearing a white T-shirt with a black jacket He wore a red loose tie, a black hat and blue loose jeans. He was decently tall at about 6'3 with almond shaped eyes. An insane glint sparkled in his eyes.

He had a few bags in his hand but they didn't seem to have an effect on him. He dropped the bag to the ground and ran up to Chris wielding an ax. "Hello Chris McLANNNE!" Chris winced at his abnormally loud tone. "What are we doing here at this ridiculous site. You promised that I would be able to smash people with my ax. And as far as I can see there aren't any people for me to brain with my axe." He was waving his axe back and forth with excitement in his crazed eyes.

Chris shuddered before glancing at the other contestants where his smile reappeared, "I know Jerome I kno-" There was a flash of anger in Jerome's eyes and Chris' features took on a turn of remembrance as he corrected himself," i-i-I mean Fluffy. I know how you want to use your ax but everything will be explained when the other contestants arrive. For now how about you go play with Alice and Charles over there." 'Fluffy' noded and went to go sit next to Alice and Charles who simultaneously scooted away from the him.

"Well than lets introduce contestant number 4. Anna Trove." She came out of the bus having long black hair, pale skin and light brown eyes. She was about 5'4" and she was of Finnish descent. She wore a pretty white dress with long sleeves and long skirt with black shoes. Her hair was white in a ribbon. She seemed really shy and went to go away from the others. Without even asking Chris she sat down and waited. Blainley was very happy about this.

"Finally someone who knows when to shut up." Blainley then looked at Chris. "May I remind you that we are on a very strict schedule. If you don't get a move along we won't have enough time for the first challenge."

Chris just rolled his eyes. "Fiiiiiine! Let's get out number 5. Alexander Hex-Cavalio." Out came a boy with short spiky black hair going towards the left. He was 5'8, Canadian and he had black eyes. He's a bit muscular wearing a red and grey cap backwards with the spiked part of his hair going through the hole. He had on a white T-shirt, jeans, a red hooded vest with a black stripe close to the end of each sleeve and a pair of black running shoes. He had a pencil behind his right ear and a Fang necklace. He carried two bags with quick grace and set them down at his feet. He took a breath to speak but Chris having hoped for silence cut him off before he even started, "I'll explain everything later. Just go over there sit down and please be silent." Alexander looked seriously chastened but he did as he was told, pulled out a notepad and started drawing.

Blainley didn't seem satisfied however ,"Let's hurry it up people we have a deadline to meet. Next is Lulu Evans." Out came a girl of medium size. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was wearing jeans, a green T-shirt and white sneakers. She came out of the bus pulling her two bags with difficulty and finally setting them on the ground with a pant. She then looked at the school with confusion(haven't had that happen before)Blainley stared at Lulu practically daring her to say something. She didn't know what was happening but Lulu was smart enough to sense that this was a sensitive situation and wisely closed her mouth and tilted her head downward. Chris looked at her and gave off a somewhat half hearted apologetic shrug. Lulu was happy that her head was tilted downwards where noyone could see the faint blush rising to her face. She walked towards the group of Alice and Charles sitting down beside them.

Blainley than continued before Chris could even talk. "Next up we have Harvey McNulty." A tall, slim white male came out of the next bus. He had a little bit of muscle, messy unnaturally red and black hair. He had bright blue eyes and wore a charming, cocky smile. Whenever his skin was visible you see bruises. He had on a large soccer jersey with white shorts revealing bruises on his legs. He also wore a pair of black soccer boots with a single white stripe on them. He strutted out of the bus holding his 2 duffel bags with ease. He went towards Chris and opened his mouth to speak. Again Blainley interrupted(Blainley was getting really good at interrupting people.) "No time for talk. Go sit down with the others."

Harvey cocky smile was diminished very quickly and before he could stop himself he spoke, "You got no right to tell me when I can and cannot talk." He quickly realised his mistake as Blainley's eye twitched in frustration.

"Oh I have a right. You see you may be on this idiots show but, you signed a contract and I have full legal rights to tell you whenever the heck I want you to shut up."

Harvey narrowed his eyes at her and acted on impulse again. "And what are you gonna do if I don't shut up? You can't send me back. Only Chris can." His cocky smile returned as fast as it has disappeared. He thought he had Blainley cornered.

Blainley flashed her own evil grin at Harvey. There was a hard edge to it. "Oh no I wouldn't want to waste such a valuable victim such as yourself. But what I could and most certainly WOULD do is make sure that for the rest of your time in this competition, and I guarantee you you're gonna be in this competition for a long time, that you will be put through a lot of pain. Are you willing to take that chance?" When Harvey nodded signaling for a clear 'no' answer Blainley continued. "Than maybe you should go over there near the others and have a seat, SILENTLY!" Harvey scurried over to 'Fluffy' and sat down quietly as he was told.

Blainley gave a meaningful glance to the contestants and motioned for Chris(who was grinning the whole time in amusement the bastard) to continue on. "Alrighty than. How about we bring out TWO contestants to speed this up! Please welcome, The Maniacal Twins. Evan and Wesley." Another bus arrived and instead two guys came out. They both had choppy blonde hair that ends at their ears and bangs that fall to their eyebrows gelled up to the left. Something none of the others could really see due to their long hair was that Evan has emerald green eyes, while, Wesley had one emerald green eye and his left eye had a brown ring distinguishing him from his brother. They both have a normal build, but are on the shorter side. They wore a dark green hoodie over a blue T-shirt. Evan's said "Twin Two" while Wesley's said "Twin One" They wore jeans held up by a belt. They both carried one suitcase each and set it down on the floor.

Wesley went up to Blainley and bowed before her. "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Blainley. And may i tell you that you are even more beautiful in person." He then took a flower from mysteriously out of nowhere and passed it to her.

Blainley's anger seemed to mysteriously disappear. "You see this is the type of respect that people should be trea-BLARGH." The world may never know what she was going to say as a stream of water came out of the flower and hit Blainley straight in the face. Chris looked at her with her hair covering her eyes and smothered his hand to stop himself from laughing. Some of the other campers gasped while others smirked and some ever hummed(this being Fluffy of course) all the while Twin One(AKA Wesley) smirked proud of himself before he could get out another item from his suitcase Twin Two(Evan) grabbed his hand and pointed to Blainley who was now shaking in pure rage. He signalled for Wesley to stop while Wesley just shrugged. he may have done something worse if Chris hadn't started laughing. Blainley turned to him splashing some water at his feet. "Oh you in this funny? YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE!?"

She practically shouted at him. He winced and backed away holding out his hands helplessly. Before he could continue a ringtone was heard from every contestant.

Chris put his hand in his pocket and answered the phone with a quick greeting. A bit of inaudible murmuring is heard and Chris' eyes widened. "What do you mean by delay?!" He realised that the contestants could hear him and backed away from the other contestants signaling for Blainley to follow. She glared daggers at Wesley but went with him.

When they were out of earshot Wesley took his time to laugh, "That was real comedy right there." He then continued to continued to laugh not noticing his brother standing behind him slowly shaking his head.

Another two buses arrived. while Chris and Blainley were gone. each containing 2 competitors. The first one contained two boys one of them was Tidus Server. He was Hawaiian. He had dark brown spiky hair and big brown eyes. He is 4 ft 11 inches wearing a black, long sleeved shirt and light brown jeans. With it, he wears a pair of blue shoes. Oh and he was only 15 years old compared to the other competitors which was a shock since they thought everyone had to be over 16 years old to compete. When they talked about how young he is he just said not to fear because he was a superhero in the making. This didn't reassure the other campers. The person standing beside him was Caucasian. He has a tall, lean build. Most of his face is covered with a mask, except for a strip across his eyes, of which some of his bushy light brown hair can be seen jutting out of. Has light green eyes and his hands are a bit on the large side. It looks like he bought a classic ninja costume from a discount Halloween store. It's black, made of thin material, and covers his entire torso, legs, arms, and head. The only skin that can be seen is the strip in his mask to see out of and his hands. He also was wearing soft-soled black shoes. When jokingly asked if he was a ninja he shouted at the top of his lungs, "I AM NOT A NINJA!" Later when he had calmed down he insisted that the only reason he wears it is not because it's a ninja costume, but because it's modest and easy to wear. Some of the others were a bit skeptical at this but they overall decided to let it go not wanting Roger Cercan to start shouting again.

Well, most of them except two. "You sure that you're not a ninja?" Wesley asked again in an innocent tone.

"YES! I'm as sure as I was…..wait how many times have you asked me this question?" Roger replied dimly unable to remember.

"Oh this is the first time we've asked." Evan lied. They had asked over 10 times at this point and was secretly laughing to themselves at how stupidly entertaining messing with this guy was.

"Okay than. Just don't call me a ninja again." With that Roger turned away and talked to Tidus. Wesley was about to continue the cycle when Evan stopped him saying that was enough amusement for now.

The second bus came with two girls in them. The first one was tall, had a peach skin tone and blue eyes. Her black hair was in a braid. She wore a pink empire waist dress and white Victorian boots. She had a sweet smile that had a seductive twist to it. When she came out of the bus she was trailed by two burly people who were carrying her bags along with the other girls. She started complimenting Roger on his clothes choice which made him beam and blush at the same time. They struck up a conversation with him and most of the contestants smiled at that. However Alice just narrowed her eyes at the girl named Jessica Blossom. When Charles saw this and questioned this Alice simply replied back(not with her voice but with writing) that she didn't exactly believe that they were seeing Jessica's true colors. Charles just gave her a reassuring smile and told her not to worry about it. He then went back to messing with his equipment. The girl who had come in beside Jessica was short with crystal blue eyes.

Her blonde hair was long and wavy. Her skin was very pale. She explained that she was this pale because she was Irish. She wore black leggings, and a white top with a black vest on it.

At first when everyone looked at her she blushed and looked away She told the two burly man that they had done their job well(in a half hearted tone) and to go back. They complied with replies such as 'Yes Ms,White'. She rolled her eyes at that.

Tidus walked up to her. "What's with the two big guys? Ms,White." 'Ms,White' puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"There my dads workers. And I would like it if you didn't call me. Abby is my name." She looked away not expecting to attract anyone's attention.

Tidus came up to her and put out his hand which shocked Abby. "Well my name's Tidus Server. It's nice to meet you." Abby's eyes blinked in confusion at the hand before her and slowly but surely shook it and gave Tidus a smile. Her smile widened when she saw Tidus look away ineffectively trying to hide a blush.

They talked for a bit until Chris and a slightly less peeved Blainley came back. Chris put away his phone with an unhappy look on his face and quickly transitioned to his plastic like smile. "Alrighty than. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. It seems that the bus drivers have come up with a bit of an 'issue.' Apparently all the buses I supplied them with except one have collapsed." Chris shrugged like it was nothing while some of the others had worried looks on their faces. Chris saw them and hurried to resolve this issue. "Oh don't about the others. None of them are hurt….much." Chris said this last part in an undertone. "Now they all are in one bus that is apparently stuck in traffic. So whats gonna happen is that we are gonna have to put that explanation on standby until they get here." The unanimous groans did nothing utter than raise Chris' spirits again.

"Yeah no." Blainley said bringing all the attention on her. "There is no way that I am standing out here any longer. And the school board wouldn't stand it if I left them out here. We are going inside the apartment at the very least. Come along." Blainley left going in the opposite direction. The other contestants not wanting to sit down out here followed as some interns picked up(or carted in Charles case) their luggage. Chris just looked on as if he had just lost his most prized toys(which in all reality he kinda has.) He looked to the camera again. "Well you heard it first. Who are the other 12 contestants? What are we doing here are this school and what is this season going to be about. All here next time on, Total Drama: SCHOLAR'S GAUNTLET!"


	6. Total Drama Scholars Gauntlet Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: Answers

The episode did not start with Chris usual greeting. Instead we saw a big guy. His height matched DJ even. His skin tone matched that of Trent's. His build matches DJ's only bigger and more muscular. He had a square jaw and a strong chin. His brown eyes almost matched his long, red, parted hair that reaches down to the neck. He wore a cerulean colored V-Neck T-Shirt. It fit tightly on him unlike his blue, camo-colored, cargo shorts. His attire was finished off with teal and cerulean colored sneakers. He was currently standing with his arms crossed looking at the High School. "Okay I'm a bit confused at why we are at a High School but I'm even more confused that a certain celebrity isn't here to greet us. What, did he think we could somehow just magically know where he went?" He did subtle but noticeable flexing while he was talking.

To his right was a rather ragged girl. She had bright purple hair that goes down to her mid back, her bangs covered her almond shaped chocolate brown right eye. She had a lean, slightly muscular if you look closely and quite curvy body. She was also Singaporean. the ragged part of her was her choice of clothing. She had a dark purple crop top, a fake black leather jacket, dark wash ripped skinny jeans and a beat up black converse. She looked at the flexing boy to her left and quickly looked away. "I don't know. Our ride did get delayed and all so maybe he went inside the school not willing to wait for us….and could you PLEASE stop flexing Brett?" She burst out saying this with a bit of a demanding tone in her voice.

Brett hearing that tone decided to drop it. or at least partially drop it. "You're no fun Sara." She whipped her head back around focusing on him but Brett had 'wisely' put his hands behind his back and started innocently whistling. Watching from far behind them was a girl with a fit, toned body. She was at 5'9"and had long golden blond hair. Her sun kissed Caucasian skin contrasted her big blue eyes. She also had perfectly manicured nails. She wore a red blazer, a white buttoned-up shirt, a red plaid miniskirt, white stockings and red heels. She had red lipstick on and her hair in a ponytail with a red bow. She was pursing her lips at the sight before her.

Suddenly a short girl appeared next to the sun kissed girl. Surprising her. The one who just appeared had wavy purple hair that goes down to her shoulders. She also had the biggest set of blue eyes ever seen. She wore a green tube top with a black studded leather jacket, white booty shorts and black vans. The purple haired girl spoke with a small country accent. "What's the matter, sugar?"

The sun kissed girl seemed a bit hesitant but spoke up anyway. "Those two up there. They've been talking together ever since we got in the bus. I'm not sure if they are allies or if they are a little bit…..more. And please don't call me sugar."

To her surprise the purple haired girl just laughed. "Well I'm not sure about that. We all just met after all. It's more likely that they are just talking with each other. But, hey if they are a bit more that that's cute! We may have our first pairing of the season. Oh and yes Ma'am I will stop calling you sugar."

The sun kissed girl just looked towards the purple haired one with amusement in her eyes. "You are an interesting person. What's your name?"

"Karma. Karma Strife." The purple haired girl said. "Yours ma'am?"

"Greer Deviline." The two shook hands only to reveal only for someone to take a picture of the two. He was 5'09"and a African-Canadian male. He had short black hair that reached the nape of his neck and he wasn't very muscular despite being rather fit. He wore a blue hoodie and high top sneakers.

He completed the outfit with grayish jeans and a side camera bag. He was currently holding said camera. He then looked over the picture on his camera and muttered to himself, "That's good, that's very good." He seemed oblivious to the glare a certain scrawny boy was giving him.

The scrawny guy was white and had a five-o-clock shadow on his face. He wore a white button-down shirt with a red tie. Along with blue jeans and a brown belt to hold them up. He had simple blue sneakers. "Could you please turn the flash off that camera. It's very distracting."

Before the other could reply Karma intervened. "I don't find it that annoying. Although it would be nice if you could please turn it off sweetie." She said this in a much nicer tone and the Cameraman per say decided to oblige. He didn't want to see to easy to control though.

"My name isn't sweetie. It's Dirk Manic." Karma just nodded at this not even taking offense from the abrasive tone in Dirk's voice.

She then turned to the scrawny guy. "What's your name?" He was looking at her strangely before going back to the papers he had been looking at before Dirk's photograph.

Karma seemed suitably chastened by this. That was until the workaholic whispered, "The name is Markus Fang." She beamed that Markus had talked to her and gave him a quick hug. He looked down so no one could see his blush.

There was a person just sitting and watching these people laugh and talk with each other. He was a tall Canadian, had big lavender eyes and a slight scar on his left eye. He didn't have abs but he was very skinny. He had brown shaggy hair that goes down to his shoulders, with a blonde streak on the right side of his hair. Wore a loose-fitting mega man T-Shirt with baggy jeans and a faded converse. In his hand was a Nintendo 3DS. He looked at the sight before him and sighed, "If only I could be that open with people." A low audible yawn was heard nearby. he simply turned to his right to find a normal sized girl next to him laying down. She had long black hair that just passed her shoulders. She wore a pastel pink fuzzy sweater and a navy blue skirt with brown ankle boots. He was shocked. "I didn't know anyone was sleeping here." He whispered to himself.

To his surprise she got up immediately and just yawned into her hand, "That's cause I wasn't." The nintendo playing guy just raised a single eyebrow.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" The other girl had a sad, awkward smile on her face.

"I don't get enough sleep period. Being an insomniac and all that." The boy blushed in embarrassment.

"O-Oh. I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to….." He couldn't finish that sentence as he didn't know what to say.

She honestly looked curious at the boy's awkward attempt at apologizing,"It's nothing to apologize about. I'm Jennifer Harris. But you could call me Jenny."

The boy tried and failed to keep his excitement down. It was easily shown by the wide smile on his face, "The names Layne Swift. You can just call me Swift."

Before the two could converse a big huff was made from one of the other contestants. She was caucasian with a tan. She had golden blond hair tied in to two spiky pigtails. She wore a white tank top with a blue leather jacket covering it. She also had a black skirt that reaches just below her knees. She had purple, glittery, flats. She looked very frustrated right now. Looking through her luggage. Swift just looked at Jenny and they both shrugged. Swift saved his game data put it away and helped Jenny to her feat. They than walked over to her. She was pulling on her to pigtails in frustration. "Where is that stupid gameboy. I need something to settle my gamer fuel."

She was talking to herself mostly. But, she did notice two people walking towards her and turned around. She waved her hand tentatively. "Hi."

Swift nodded at her before looking down and having eyes be widened.

"Is that a Golden Pikachu Edition PS4?!" He had his mouth open hanging out with no indicion to pop it back up. Recognizing a fellow gamer the Pigtail Girl smiled and nodded.

"I got it for an amazing deal that you wouldn't dream of. I can still remember the arguing I went through to get i-WAIT! Is that a Turtwig Edition Nintendo 3DS?!" She was practically gushing over the game system in Swift's hand. It was now time for Swift to smile.

"Yep. I'm happy that somebody actually remembers the rarity of this existing. I'll make a deal with you." When the pigtail girl nodded he continued. "You can play on my 3DS for the rest of the day IF I get dibs on the PS4. We got ourselves a deal." She was practically salivating at the thought but usng of her discipline she kept a somewhat calm facial expression and nodded. When she did Swift left out the game and she grabbed. She immediately opened it started examining. Swift walked her through some of the details and asked told her about certain things such as not saving over his file. She respectfully nodded and only interrupted at certain intervals.

"By the way."Swift said noticing how Jenny's uncomfortable. "Here's my friend Jenny And I'm Layne Swift. Although you can call me Swift. What's your name?"

"Lily Darnt. Just call me Lily. Nice meeting the both of you." She then went back to the game as if it was the most important thing in her life. Still inside the bus they had come with were two girls.

One had blonde (almost white) hair with light blue highlights in a ponytail, green eyes. She had pale-ish skin, wore a black tattered baseball cap with the bill/visor backwards. She also had on a light blue hoodie with the hood down, a white t-shirt, a pair denim jeans and tattered sneakers. She was currently bouncing a baseball up and down looking at all the contestants. When her gaze looked over to Swift, Jenny and Lily she snorted at them. "Oh great. The dweebs club has already started with the contestants. They better not be on my team." She grumbled the last part and shuddered at the thought of it.

"You know that's not very nice." The Tomboy looked behind her to see a girl with light hazel eyes and dark, straight brown hair which fell to her hips. She was white but had tanned skin from the outside sun. She had freckles surrounding her nose but they were only noticeable from close up. She wore a tanned crop top going to her stomach with sweatpants reaching her converse sneakers. She also had a sweater lining the top of her sweatpants. She was currently pouting at the other girl. "That type of attitude is not going to be appreciated here." She said this quite defiantly and courageously….which all suddenly disappeared when The Tomboy got up and shoved her down to the ground.

She looked up into those cold merciless eyes of the Tomboy, "Now you listen here squirt. I don't care about what you think is nice or not but, you NEVER EVER talk to me about my attitude!" The other girl just squeaked in terror. "My name is Louisa Thompson. I suggest that you remember it!" Louisa then stomped out of the bus alerting everyone. She simply rolled her eyes and flicked them off before stomping away.

The quivering girl just walked outside and when she saw the other girl she muttered to herself, "She's even worse that Eva." She then walked over to Karma and the others before chatting with them and revealing her name to be Clara Springsteen.

Eventually a few interns came and directed them to a large apartment. There were two floors. On the bottom one there was a flat-screen TV that had left many people either in awe or nearly drooling at the sight. There was a mini fridge in the corner of the room. A set of couches attained the middle of it including a decent amount of tables. Their were comfortable lounge chairs set up as well. The walls were painted with a strange artwork pattern. To the side(opposite side of the doorway) there was a small shack that was coated blue. The other contestants were in the room already. Each of them making themselves comfortable on the couches available and some taking the lounge chairs. The later arriving contestants noticed that there were no comfortable spaces for them to sit other than the floor.

"Hey wait a minute. You guys took all the couches!" Brett accused when he realized this.

At this Wesley just glared at him. "You guys had us waiting here for nearly an hour. And during that entire time I couldn't prank a single person. So please forgive me if I don't feel all that sorry for you guys." Brett was very tempted to go over there and knock this guys head off. Luckily for Wesley Chris arrived having just came down from the second floor.

"Welcome contestants! Finally took you guys long enough to get here." Before any of the contestants could argue he continued. "Anyway I'm sure you are wondering why you have come to this school?" To this everyone nodded. None of them understood what Chris would want to do at a school. "Well I'm going to warn you now. Some of you aren't going to like it." He smiled devilishly at this. "Because you see by signing that contract to come onto the show you actually signed yourself away as transfers and have now all be signed down as Freshman for Congrate Highschool!" Immediately the campers buzzed going on a frenzy of questions. Chris got highly annoyed by this and after a few seconds of waiting for silence he snapped, "SHUT UP!" They all complied. Chris took a deep breath in and out. "Now I understand you got even more questions so let me explain. For the next year each and everyone of you are attending this school. We have asked your parents and guardians as to if they are alright with this decision and each one said yes. Reason being is that Congrate Highschool is one of the most famous schools in Canada. It's known for its creative teaching style and its high privileges. Its acts as a Private School with a project based learning environment that will push each and every one of you to the limit! Now why you are undoubtedly wishing to ask? Well the reason is that the producers were interested at how a year long Total Drama project would go. They also wanted to incorporate more intellectual challenges into the competition so we got the idea at going to a Highschool and here we are. Now the competition is still on and there is a huge prize at the end of 1,000,000 deneros people!"

To this the entire room cheered and pump fist. "But, there are a few…...differences. 1. There are NO Elimination Ceremonies." He held up his hand before anyone could interrupt. "Reason being is that there really isn't a point to eliminating someone since I just can't kick you out of the school whenever you lose a challenge. I would but the school wouldn't allow it." Chris shrugs. "So we are going to be doing this by a point system. Each challenge you win you will get a certain amount of points depending on the challenge. Now here is where the interesting part comes in. You can either add all the points to your score, split the points in half to give the other half to a friend or you can choose to split the points up and use the other half to DECREASE another's score." Chris chuckled at seeing some of their confused faces. "Don't worry. You'll understand it eventually. The point is that even though there aren't any eliminations it may not be the wisest decision to piss someone over as they can potentially screw you over. Now you want to get as many points as possible because they are your ticket to playing in the final round. Because only a selected few can play in the final round for the money. How many people you may be asking? Well that will be revealed in the final few challenges. Any questions?" To Chris' surprise only a few hands went up. "Yes Evan?"

"What about the school? What are the rules concerning that?" Chris shockingly just shrugged.

"I don't really care. You'll go over the rules with Blainey on your first day of school. Just know that if you get expelled OR if your grades aren't satisfactory than you will automatically be eliminated from the game."

"But, you just said that there are no eliminations." Charles said in reply.

Chris just shook his head, "I said there were no Elimination Ceremonies! If the school kicks you out there is no Ceremony. It's just me shipping you off on a bus and telling you goodbye." He said the last part with a sadistic grin on his face. "Now behind me is the Confessional, each of you are gonna go in there and say something about yourselves. Tell them why you have come to the show and tell them how the school aspect is going to impact you.

* * *

(Confessional Cam)

_Alice Wolf:_(She goes in the confessional tapping her chin then pulls out a piece of paper, writes on it and shows it to the camera) "Well I love playing the Saxaphone and I came onto the show hoping to express my music in a new creative way. So all in all although the part about this being a school was a surprise I don't really have a problem with it."

_Charles Logan:_ I came onto this show for the money in all honesty. I'm so close to creating my own AI but I need the money to accomplish my goal. I'm a bit of a geek if you really want to call me that. I'm not really mad at the school aspect although it will be annoying for me to have to wait to create my AI.

'_Fluffy':_ I came onto this show for 3 reasons. 1. To make some cool friends. 2. To prove once and FOR ALL that Axes are better than Swords and 3. To win that prize. If you haven't noticed I LOVE AXES! One thing I don't love is going to the school. I've had enough with rude people, Math and Sword Lovers. Which basically sums up 60% of the school. Oh and another reason I don't like school is because I CAN'T BRAIN PEOPLE WITH MY AXE!

_Anna Trove: _(She was surprisingly smiling) I honestly came to this school because of my shyness. I'm only really comfortable around my boyfriend and friends so I wanted to get outta my comfort zone. Funny thing is that my boyfriend actually goes to this school. So at least I'll have one person I can trust.

_Alexander Hex-Cavalio: _(Sighs) I came onto this too make some friends. I'm actually a really nice person but no one back home would recognize me for anything than my art. I was hoping to make some friends here. But that's not gonna happen because of this stupid school. While others are going to join groups and clicks I'm just going to be put out as the outsider. I've seen it happen before and I don't want to have it happen to me again.

_Lulu Evans: _I came onto the show for a lot of reasons. One being that I'm a huge fan of Total Drama and I wanted to see how it would be like to compete. I didn't expect transferring schools. Although if this is really THE Congrate Highschool then I won't have a problem with it. I hear this place is a great place for aspiring writers so I think I will fit in.

_Harvey McNulty: _I came onto this show mostly just to have fun. I thought that my athleticism would give me an advantage. Apparently it doesn't matter. We're at an all new school and now apparently the challenges are gonna be more intellectual which sucks. But, on the flip side us being at a school means more people to be friends with and more sports opportunities. So it has its ups and downs for me.

_Wesley(Twin One): _Okay this sucks for me. You see I only signed up for this show because my bro Evan convinced me to. He wanted me to come so I could 'Get Away From Town' or whatever the reason is. I was excited because I thought we were going to a kick ass island where no one could tell me when to stop with my pranks. But NOOOOOO! I'm stuck here at this fancy school that will no doubt have some kinda stupid regulations against pranks. (Sighs) At least my bro is with me so I'm not completely alone on this.

_Evan Stone(Twin Two): _Yeah, I needed to get Wesley out of his shell. Between you and me he has really bad social skills. I'm almost always the person who gets us friends so I thought this show would push him to do so. I do admit me and my bro love pranks and the fact we are going to this school that will no doubt have all types of rules does suck. But, it may just be what Wesley needs to teach him how to control himself when pranking and to teach him when enough is enough.

_Tidus Server: _I wanted to come on the show too…..well show that I am an AWESOME HERO! I wanted to protect the innocent from the evil and make some cool friends on the way. I met Roger and Abby so I think I'm basically set on the friends department. Now I don't know how to feel about the school. I'm not the brightest of people and all the teachers would shout at me for only writing in cursive.(He put his hand behind his head and smiles sheepishly) But hey a new school means new people and new people mean new potential friends. So I'm sure everything will work out for the best.

_Roger Cercan: _Hey guys. I came onto this show to meet new people and to get in-tune with nature. Or so I thought. I hate school. All the teachers are mean and the students are even meaner. At home they would either ignore me, call me a ninja or send me home to get in dress code. I just hope that Jessica doesn't get annoyed by me. (He blushes slightly at this last comment)

_Jessica Blossom: _(Smiles nicely at the camera until the door closes then starts smiling sadistically) Finally. I really don't enjoy doing that act. It's a bit tiresome. You see I came onto this show to get a flock of boys to follow me like the Queen I am. I already have that weird ninja person, what was his name? Oh yeah. Roger. I already have Roger wrapped around my finger like the little dog he is. I have my sights set now on that Charles guy. He's cute. But more importantly he is smart. If I have him wrapped around my finger I can get a lot more allies that way. Oh and the school addition(Jessica's smile grows) Well that just means more guys to seduce.

_Abby Chelsie White: _You may be wondering what my fathers worker meant by Ms. White? Well the truth is that my full name is Abby Chelsie White. My father is very rich and very powerful. The reason I didn't want the others to know is that back home I have a lot of people who call me friends but really they are just my friends for the money. I wanted to try and branch out to make some new friends on the show without my name. That's why I'm really happy about the school decision because now I can meet new people. I just hope none of them recognizes me.

_Brett Ambrose: _I came onto the show to win mainly so I can show off to the world and to get a bigger reputation to my Volleyball and Football team. Oh and of course to win the million dollars. As you can tell the part about giving a bigger reputation isn't really gonna work now that I have transferred schools. I'm going to miss all my buds back home. Hopefully I make some new friends here other than Sara. I mean she can be pretty chill when she wants to be…..and at other times she can be bossy as hell.

_Saraphina Laural Black:_I came on this show too…..well that's none of your business! Just know that I am very much interested in that money. I don't lie having to go to a school but if I have to get good grades for the million dollars I will!

_Greer Deviline: _I came onto this show to make an impact. Back at home I am constantly ignored by my parents, doesn't matter how good of grades I get or what I do they don't seem to care. So may if I go on international TV win $1,000,000 they will finally notice me. (Smiles flirtatiously and winks at the camera) I'm also not against getting a boyfriend this season. So for me the school addition does give me more opportunities to meet cute boys, but at the same time I really didn't want to worry about school for this contest.

_Karma Strife: _I came onto this show because I wanted to make friends with everyone on here. I will admit that there are a few peculiar characters on this show but nothing I can't handle. The fact that I get to stay here for a whole year and make more friends brings joy to my face. (Smiles Innocently)

_Dirk Manic: _I came here mainly to just get away from a few people. I also wanted a bit of inspiration for my photographing. It's good that they sent us here because I am kinda fed up with my last school. Too many arrogant people there. Hopefully there aren't any of those people here. (Mimes taking picture of the Confession Cam)

_Markus Fang: _(Is working on a bunch of papers)Why I came here you ask? Well ever since I was 8 I have been constantly pressured over and over again to do this and to do that. I wanted a place where I could finally sit down relax and not have to worry about school or paperwork. I was honestly surprised when my family let me come here. Now I see why. Not only did they hand me a ton of this paperwork but they sent me to a new school with a bunch of people that I don't even know. (Sighs) At least I don't have to deal with my brother. (Blushes deeply at his next comment) And that Karma person is pretty….pretty cool! that's what I meant to say. Pretty cool. (Chuckles Nervously)

_Layne Swift: _I came on this show for….personal reasons per se. reasons I don't think I want to talk about right now. I'm actually quite satisfied to be going at a new school right now. I get to meet knew people and I get a second chance. (Stares upwards blankly thinking out loud) I'm also curious as to how those other two will do on this show. Jenny and Lily I mean.

_Jennifer Harris: _As you probably noticed I am an insomniac. Most of the time people confuse me for shy when I'm really just tired. I was hoping that my intelligence would help me out in the game and I guess I was right figuring how Chris said there would be more intelligence based challenges AND we have to pass this school. I have no problem with it. (Her eyes close and she starts muttering tiredly) Maybe if I could get the tv too myself I could watch a bit of ani-(She suddenly opens her eyes and looks at the camera and realizes what she said. Covers her mouth with a blush and walks out .)

_Lily Darnt: _(Still playing Swift's Nintendo 3DS)I came onto the show because my parents both said that I needed to get out more. So I decided that if I'm going to get out more that why don't I try to win a million dollars while doing it? I also wanted an excuse to get away from school and reading. Unfortunately that part has been eliminated. Well at least I have a flat-screen TV to hook up my console to. (Suddenly pumps her fist) Take that Youngster Joey!

_Louisa Thompson: _(She is obviously angry)I came on this show to prank some scrubs and to win the million dollars NOT TO GO TO ***** SCHOOL! What's even worse is that everyone seems actually OKAY WITH THIS! Did they not hear him? We are going to be Freshman again! THIS BLOWS!

_Clara Springteen: _I came onto this show to get a great view of the good ol outdoors. unfortunately I won't be able to do that. But, at least i will be able to start my professional career started on my dancing. I just hope that I can meet nicer people than that brute Louisa. (Huffs) I didn't come out here just to deal with jerks like her.

_Chris McLean: _Well you have heard it here folks. You have heard it here folks! We now have our 24 contestants. We know why their here and we may know a few relationship possibilities.(Shrugs) Who knows? Next time we will have a challenge. How will they work together, who will despise each other and who will get the 1st few points of the show. Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA: SCHOLARS GAUNTLET!


	7. Total Drama Scholars Gauntlet Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: Red vs Blue

The beginning of the episode was starting as the contestants were at the entrance of a clean maze. Chris McLean smiled to the camera ready to begin the episode. "Welcome my lovely fans. Here we are back on Total Drama: Scholars Gauntlet."

Before he could continue the two twins Evan and Wesley got in the way of the camera. "Yeah welcome back to the show where Chris expresses his pedo like fetishes to the world!" Wesley said.

He then signaled for Evan to takeover. "On this episode be prepared for a ridiculously cliched challenge and Chris stroking his already large ego."

Chris quickly shoved Evan and Wesley out of the way before glaring at them. They just tried(and failed) to hide their sniggers. "Aannyyway! Last time we finally got all the contestants in one place. We explained the differences to the challenges and now here we are in this…...I guess we could call it labyrinth so to speak." He smiled deviously at the all the contestants.

Harvey just snorted. "I'm pretty sure they can tell that from A. Watching the last episode and this episode. Kinda stupid to say it again."

Other contestants nodded at this before Chris put two fingers towards his mouth, "Well some of the viewers skip the meeting you guys part and go right to the challenges. 1. Cause you guys suck and 2. Because they want to see you get hurt. Now zip-it!" He mimed zipping his mouth closed and all the other contestants, some reluctantly zipped their mouths close. "Alright than. I brought all you guys here off screen for one reason can anyone guess why?" Charles raised his hand. "Yes Charlie?"

Charles raised his eyebrow at the comment. "First of all don't call me Charlie. Second of all it's most likely because of those paintball guns that are hanging behind you." The camera turned towards the wall behind Chris which indeed did have paintball guns hanging off of them. Red on the contestants left side and Blue on their left sides.

"Correctamundo. You see we are going to have a bit of a paintball competition going on right now. You will be teaming up with the group you arrived to the competition with. The first arrives move to the left hand side of me while the second arrives move to the right hand side of me. Oh. I mean your left and you're right btw." The groups split up and the second arrives noticed something.

"Hey they have 2 more people than us?! That's a bunch of bologna." Brett said turning his powerful hand into a fist.

Chris just looked at him for a second, "Well maybe YOU guys should have got here faster." The other members of the second team were about to argue this but Chris prevented that. "If you guys really want to complain I could take away your paintball guns and make you deer. It would be a nice repeat of the first season's hunting challenge." This shut all of them up. None of them wanted to wear antlers. "Good. The first arrives will be called Red Rain. And the second team will be called the Blue Blizzard for the purpose of this challenge. Each team will get 10 minutes to devise a strategy. After that they will go into this labyrinth with a 3 minute peace mode. After those 3 minutes are up you can start wailing on the other team. Instead of the last Paintball contest we had you win by eliminating your opponents." He then took a random paintball gun off the rack behind him, looked at the gun color and shot Wesley.

"Hey!" Wesley shouted as his face was splattered with paint. Chris smiled deviously.

"You see each gun is semi automatic. So you are shooting 1 at a time. If you get hit with 5 paintballs you are out. Oh and you have to hit them on the vest they will be wearing around their chest and the the knee/elbow pads they will be wearing. So face shots don't count…..but they make some awesome television." He laughed at Wesley who was about to flip him the bird. Evan held him back not wanting the team to get penalized. "Anyway. You get 5 minutes to dress up and another 10 minutes to devise a strategy. Just know that this labyrinth has a few…..surprises in it." He laughed at this while the Red Rain and Blue Blizzard prepared to leave. "Oh and before I forget." The contestants turned around to listen to him. "This maze is used for the school's purposes. So as a bit of a welcome party this Paintball contest is going to be viewed by the entire school!" All the contestants gasped at this while Chris just laughed. "I love this show." The two teams went outside with the materials they needed and started to get set for the big challenge.

_(Red Rain)_

Each contestant were wearing red vest with red kneepads and red elbow pads. They each still had their regular clothes under their per order of Chris and they were all huddled in circle. The other team were a few meters from them but they wanted to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. "All right." Charles said. "I suggest that we go in groups of two as to not attract too much attention but, to still be able to defend and attack when the need arises. Any objections?" Evan's hand went up immediately. Charles inwardly sighed having already gotten annoyed by The Twins pestering attitude.

"Yes…..Wesley?" Evan shook his head.

"So Evan?"

"Yep" Evan said simply. Charles was surprised at the simplicity of this answer fully expecting either Twin to make life difficult.

"Alright than Evan. What's your objection?" Wesley's answer was swift without any hesitation.

"I just want to know if me and my brother could create a few surprises of our own for the other contestants." Wesley was smiling as his brother said the word 'surprises' knowing what that fully entailed. Charles was a bit hesitant to do this not wanting to give the two trouble making twins any freedom but he decided it was more beneficial for them to be happily pranking the other team than angrily pranking their own team.

"Yeah you can." They beamed at this. "But please try not to set up your 'surprises' near us." They nodded in perfect synchronization which made Charles sourly think that they had done this nod many times before. Nothing he could do about it now though. "Alright so do we have anymore volunteers for pairs." Tidus raised his hand with a smile on his face. Charles concealed his own amusement and said in his usual tone, "Alright so Tidus and Abby can go together. Anyone else?" The two kids in question blushed at Charles assumption that they wanted to go together. It was noticed that neither of them corrected Charles. However Jessica did raise her hand next. Charles just raised his eyebrow at her. He remembered what Alice had said about her. He decided to stay weary of her.

"Well personally I would like to go with you. If that's not a problem, captain?" She said the last word seductively with an innocent smile on her face. Charles looked at her and to the disappointed Roger beside her. He was tempted to refuse but, he didn't want Jessica to make any trouble. he also wanted Alice to make more friends. Something told him that she wasn't the most cooperative of people and that it would be good for her to partner up with other people. A bright idea sparkled in his eyes as he smiled. Jessica's smile wavered at his slightly, although she didn't know why. her next words clarified her uncertainty.

"No, but personally I think it would be good if you teamed with Alice." The two teenagers took a deep breath ready to interrupt him before he pulled a hand up to prevent that. "You're both intelligent and both of you seem like nice people. So I think that it makes perfect sense." He said it with his best oblivious smile to both of their annoyance. They couldn't very well refuse without starting something. So they went along with it. "Alright so the pairs are as followed. The Twins. Alice and Jennifer. Abby and Tidus. Roger and Fluffy. Lulu and Alexander. Harvey and Anna. So I guess I will go alone. " That's it. All of us should evade the other teams for a bit. And make sure not to get overwhelmed.

_(Confessional Cam)_

_Harvey: _So we are gonna be being viewed by the whole school campus. Well I don't have a problem with that. I mean this competition is gonna be a sinch. Not only do we have 2 more teammates. But hey, we have me. And of course Fluffy is pretty dangerous as well.

_Tidus: _This competition my main goal is not only to win but, to protect Abby. I will protect thy lady and make sure that the evil doers of the other team don't hurt her. If they attempt it. Well than they can eat some of this. *He punches the side of the confessional and afterwards cringes in pain.*

_Abby: _I have never really use a Paintball gun before. it doesn't seem to hard. Besides I'm not worried, I got tidus with me. *She suddenly realises what she said and blushes* N-n-n-no. That's not wh-what I meant. I meant that I wasn't worried because I have backup from someone who has experience with this. Hehehehehe.

_Jessica: _*The smile has evaporated from her face and has been replaced with a heavy scowl.* Darn it! I wanted some alone time with cute little Charlie. *Snickers before sighing* Unfortunately he sicked silent girl on me. And don't think I didn't notice the way she was glaring at me at the beginning of the show. She obviously has it out for me. Hmph. Whatever. I guess I can't blame her for being jealous of this. *Poses for the camera*

_Charles: _I'm actually really worried about this whole situation. Mainly because I don't know how my team will react to this. It could get really out of hand really fast. Especially with Jessica and Alice together. In hindsight it may not have been the smartest idea but lets be honest, they could both use time with other people and I work better alone. Remember. I'm in it to win it. *Smirks at the camera*

_(Blue Blizzard)_

They were wearing similar clothing to the Red Rain. Only their equipment was obviously blue. They like the other team had huddled up in a circle and were devising a strategy. Or they were trying to devise a strategy anyway.  
"Alright people. Since we have a disadvantage we are gonna have to work a lot harder to shut up the other team." Said Saraphina who was looking at all the others with a scowl on her face. "Soooo we should all stay together in one group and destroy the other team."

Louisa scoffed at the idea before placing her idea out, "That's just plain stupid. Not only would we all get targeted but how could we find anyone? You losers should be splitting up in pairs." She then pounded her fist into her palm. "While I go by myself and clean house."

Any other person would back down but that wasn't Saraphina's style. "loser? I'll have you know that I have probably won more competitions this year than you have for your entire life!" She glared at the Tomboy bully daring her to reply back.

Louisa pushed her index finger above Saraphina's chest menacingly. "I'm not going to take orders from some mouth louth, no talent, worthless little girl!" The moment Louisa said the word 'worthless' Saraphina's rage intensified. She curled up her first ready to smack that ridiculous smirk off the other girls face.

Before she could do so Jennifer stepped in. "Although your tenacity is appreciated I'm not sure if it's the best idea for us to be fighting each other right now."

Saraphina scoffed. "Oh yeah. And what do you think is the 'best idea'?" Jennifer's eye twitched at the insulting tone Saraphina used. Yet she did not make any other viewable reactions. "What I feel is the best idea is a combination of the two. We should go in two groups of 5. With hope the other team will assume these are our only members and forget all about the one person hiding in the shadows ready to strike." She suddenly smiled gaining an idea. "Maybe you can be the loner Louise. You wouldn't have to deal with us pathetic losers."

Louise thought about this before nodding reluctantly. "I'll do it. But only because I want to. Not because you said so." Jennifer was tempted to comment but knew that was the best she could expect from her.

"All right then break into your groups of 5 and lets get ready to win it."

_(Confessional Cam) _

_Layne Swift: _Wow I am surprised. Didn't expect Jenny to take over like that. *Shrugs* I ain't gonna complain about it. I mean get to hang out with Lily and Jenny without having to worry about either Sara or Louise. I'm a happy camper.

_Jennifer Harris: _I knew from the beginning that we were going to have trouble if those two started fighting. So I made the logical decision to keep them apart. And I was being truthful about what I said. Considering that they will be most likely going in pais it's better for us to do the same. instead we should try to force their hand. And hopefully Louise will do her job well.

_Karma Strife: _Yeah! I get to work with Greer and Dirk and Mark and Clara. It'll be so much fun. I just hope we can get along well with Sara. She seems a bit mean. *Smiles hugely* Hopefully I can turn that frown upside down.

_(End)_

"Alright Campers." Chris said with glee. "Each of you have had more than enough time to devise a strategy. So now I hope you are ready to compete in front of all your future classmates. Not to mention the entire viewing world." Chris didn't wait for answer from the determined teams. Each of them were armed and were ready to compete. "Yeah you're ready." He pulled out a starting pistol. "Remember you will only have 3 minutes before the enemy team can start shooting. The first time I shoot start running. Second time I shoot signals for you to open fire. Oh and before I forget you have a 1 hour Time Limit. By the end of that hour I'll choose who is most deserving of points." Before any of the the contestants could wonder what that meant….BANG! The gunshot was heard by all contestants as they each went their separate ways through the labyrinth.

_(Red Rain-Tidus and Abby)_

Tidus and Abby were both running through a section of the maze at full sprint. They wanted to put as much distance between themselves and the other team as possible. When the second shot was heard they stopped and went at a more leisurely pace, watching each other's backs. Neither of them were panting, each of them taking deep coordinated breaths.

"Wow, you're a good runner." Tidus said wanted to make idle conversation. "You're not even panting hard."

Abby smiled at the compliment. "Neither are you." She pointed out. To this Tidus just shrugged modestly. "I do a lot of track. It's a nice pastime." Before either of them could continue a third gunshot was heard nearby. Abby's eyes were wide open. "Did Chris ever say anything about a third shot?"

Tidus shook his head from left to right however never tensing up. Meanwhile he was looking all around them. He then smiled at her, "Don't worry my fair lady. I shall make sure no harm falls upon you." He then did a mock bow which made Abby chuckle. However before Tidus could assure Abby more a paintball flew right where Tidus' chest was before he bowed. Both of their eyes opened wide as they turned to the other team. Only one person was their. Tidus fired and shot the girl in lower right corner of her vest before she shot back twice hitting both Tidus and Abby once. Tidus and Abby both shot again just for the Louise to dodge both shots and to look at the two of them menacingly.

Tidus looked to Abby. Abby just nodded. "Time to run." With that Tidus and Abby ran in the opposite direction of the pissed of Tomboy. Louise fired and connected with Tidus a second time before they ran around a corner.

"Get back here you cowards!" Lousie then ran after them.

_(Red Rain-The Twins)_

The two hadn't stopped running since the beginning. They had made sure to go in the opposite direction of all the other members of their team. Neither of them had any paint on them since they hadn't run into anyone. Currently Wesley was taking out the capsules of paint and handing them to Evan who was crushing the capsules into a variety balloons. They had already made several different traps in other areas of the maze.

Evan was smiling to himself satisfied with his work while Wesley was glancing around hurriedly. "Hurry up bro. We're sitting ducks out here."

Evan waved his hand at Wesley in dismissal. "You worry too much Wesley. Their is no reason to get upset if people come after us, heck we are counting on it." He then smiled sadistically.

"True. Just in case hand me two of those balloons." Evan rolled his eyes at Wesley. He did what his brother wished and handed him two balloons. Wesley looked at it curiously. "Would this count as 1 hit or 2?" Evan turned to his brother confused. Wesley explained. "I mean Chris did say that to eliminate someone that we would have to hit them 5 times. Not soak them in paint."

The more responsible of the brothers looked at his less responsible sibling for a few second before slapping his hand to his head. "Crap…."

_(Confessional Cam- Ignoring Chris can backfire)_

_Evan: _Okay I'll be honest there. That was my fault. I forgot that this wasn't like the first season challenge where the people who get the most soaked lose. So the other traps we had made won't be even close to as effective as I hoped so. *Shrugs resoundingly* Nothing we can do about it now other than wait and see what happens. *Mutters the next part* I can't believe Wesley of all people caught my mistake.

_(Blue Blizzard-KGDMS)_

The group of Karma, Greer, Dirk, Markus and Clara were currently walking through the maze at a leisurely pace. None of them wanted to overexert themselves. And because of their sheer numbers they felt pretty safe. Karma was at the front of the group buzzing happily with Greer not far behind. The Rich Flirt was smiling(flirtatiously of course) at the camera's around her and waving. Dirk was seemingly bored following behind with a camera hanging from his neck. Markus was looking out vigilantly. He seemed to be fidgeting at every step. He continued this until a pair of small hands clapped behind him causing him to yelp and slightly jump in the air. He landed on his now sore bump and tried to ease the pain as he turned around and saw a frowning Clara.

Clara tilted her head slightly with that same frown that soon enough turn into a pout. "What's wrong Mark? You seem pretty worried."

Mark just shrugged his shoulders before getting up and walking towards the others. They seemed to be getting ahead. "Nothing. I'm just really fidgety, a bit stressed. I guess you could say it's from always doing work." He then turned back to the group ready to catch up to them when he felt someone pulling on his shoulder.

He turned around to meet Clara's smiling face. "Well if you're stressed than maybe we could go the other way." Mark just looked at her blankly. She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You're not gonna be much help to the others if you are jumping at every sound. Besides a calm peaceful walk through the maze could clear your mind. I take it you're not comfortable in groups?" When Mark confirmed her question with a nod she continued. "Well than it would be beneficial for you if we split up. Come on." She started to drag Mark along much to the protest of the workaholic. Although he wasn't trying too hard to break away from Clara's grip.

Back with the other half of the group Karma and Greer were now conversing with each other having been bored with the contest so far while Dirk just kept watch, strangely using his camera rather than the gun to watch for others. "Sooooooo how are you doing honey?"

It took Dirk several seconds to realize that Karma was referring to him. "First of all don't call me honey, or any forms of endearment. Second I doing well. I'm bored, but hey at least I'm not covered in paint." And it was at that moment Dirk knew he had tempted fate. Coincidentally right when he finished that sentence Dirk stepped on one of the many traps that the Twins had made. The trap had been concealed as a small button that activated a lever that than launched a balloon of paint from the other side of the wall onto Dirk's skull. The red paint dripped from his skull into his vest. the other girls looked in horror as Dirk just sighed after removing some paint from around his eyes. "Yeah that figures. Luckily I'm safe."

Karma seemed not to hear the last part, "Oh dear god in the mornin. That is a MESS of paint!"

Dirk rolled his eyes at this, "Like I said Karma it's no big deal. It doesn't count because it came in contact with my head. Although it does look like I have been hit….." Dirk's eyes shined signifying that a light bulb just went off in his skull. "This very well may be a good thing."

_(Chris)_

Our famous host was currently in a room with several monitors that showed the several competitors walking round the maze. The background of the room was mostly black with a few grey spots n there. "So the challenges started and the contestants have started moving. What is gonna happen when Dirk, Karma and Greer notice their teammates are missing? What does Dirk have planned? And can Tidus get any cheesier? Find out next time on Total Drama SCHOOOOOOLARS GAUNTLET!"

* * *

Alright I know that you guys are most likely questioning why it took me two weeks to finish this chapter. Well that's because I am writing 2 stories for 2 different audiences. I'm honestly quite satisfied with myself because I got out a chapter for both of them in 2 weeks. Anyway if you' are wondering about the spaces thats because a certain viewer requested an extra space to distinguish the speaking rule. Tell me what you think of it. ALSO REVIEW PEOPLE!


	8. Total Drama Scholars Gauntlet Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: Red vs Blue Deception

(Roger and Fluffy)

This episode was starting with a certain Axe Lover and an eccentric 'Ninja' running away while shooting behind them. The screen then rolled away until it eventually caught up to 5 other teenagers. It was Brett, Sara, Lily, Layne and Jennifer all giving chase to the other pair.

Fluffy angrily shouted back at the other group, "If you don't stop following us I may 'accidently' let Betty slip! And she may 'accidently' brain one of your skulls!" That got the team's attention. They did not think it was wise to piss of a person wielding a steel ax. Even if he did call it Betty. Although they did stop following they continued to pour onto Fluffy and Roger with paint. A grand total of three nicked Fluffy's vest while none hit Roger's. They rounded on another corner. When the other 5 rounded that corner they came into contact with…...nothing. The other pair was gone.

"What the heck? They just disappeared on us." Brett said while looking around.

Sara rolled her eyes at him, "I doubt that if they disappeared you would be able to see them he. Although it doesn't make sense. There was no way they could get to the end of this path that fast."

Layne who currently was reloading his paintball gun decided to push ahead, "That's the only way they could have gone. So we'll go that way as well." When he saw the others not moving he shouted words of encouragement. "Come on! They'll outrun us if we stay here. Do you really want the entire school to see you get outsmarted by a wannabe Ninja and a crazy nutjob?!" That catapulted them into action as they resumed the chase running down the path and around the corner.

Currently the two people in question were leaning against the wall listening as the sound of footsteps grew smaller and smaller. Roger had a scowl on his face. "I am not a ninja!" He simply didn't know why people couldn't understand this. He dressed this way because he wanted to. Not because he was a ninja. And he certainly wasn't a wannabee. One because he did not wan-na-bee a ninja. Second because if he did want to be a ninja he could easily become one with his abilities.

Oblivious to his partners winning Fluffy smirked, "Nice work getting us over that wall Roger." The screen panned out to reveal that they were on the opposite side of the wall they had been on before. "Those fools believed every second of it." He laughed to himself before getting up along with Roger. "Well it's time for us to get going."

He started to walk in the direction of the other path. He than noticed the lack of footsteps behind him and looked back. Roger could sense the question coming and decided to poise his own, "Who's Betty? And how do you brain a person's skull?"

(Confesssional Cam- The Oblivious one and The Crazy one)

Fluffy-Roger is a pretty crazy guy to be around. A bit oblivious but otherwise he's alright. And the great thing is he is so much more respectable of the power that radiates from Betty than the others. He listened to every word I said as he should. Soon enough I should be able to teach him the art of ax wielding.

Roger Cercan-*Roger has a puzzled look on his face* I still don't understand how you brain someone's skull.

(Red Rain-Lulu and Alexander)

Currently the two were walking through the maze. They had 2 blue paint spots on their vest from an earlier meet up with the other team. Lulu was walking behind Alexander who seemed very serious. Lulu noticed this but was not sure of what to do, she wasn't exactly the best person with new people. Honestly she was quite nervous at the prospect of meeting a bunch of new people at the school. Alexander had a similar thought process but for different reasons. He had come onto this show to make friends, but he knew that this whole changing of schools thing wouldn't change anything. He was going to be put as the outcast like usual and nothing was going to change that. So he decided to say screw it and show his soon to be classmates that he didn't give a damn by trying to get the job done.

He hadn't really considered Lulu until he noticed the lack of footsteps behind him. He then turned around to see her standing there rubbing her arm. Alexander raised an eyebrow at her apparent shyness but decided that it would be more beneficial if they could go through this wall of indifference that was being built between them. He sighed and put his best smile on his face. "What's wrong Lulu?" At the mention of her name her thoughts were eradicated from her mind as she looked on towards Alexander. In truth she had been thinking of a way to confront him, but she couldn't very well tell him that. And she couldn't attempt lying to him

"Well…...um…..I….." She started stumbling over her words as Alexander couldn't help letting a smile shine on his face at her shyness.

"Well whatever it is you shouldn't worry." This didn't seem to reassure her in the slightest so he went for a different approach. "What do you think about all of this?" He asked hoping to take her mind off whatever was bothering her.

Lulu had a puzzled look on her face, "About all of what?" Alexander gestured towards the cameras impatiently.

"This new school situation. Having to move to a different school." He looked at the camera with a scowl and continued walking with a bit of sadness behind it. Talking about the new school had been a mistake because now he could do nothing other than think about how he was going to be outcasted again.

Lulu didn't miss a beat and replied apparently not noticing Alexander's mood change, "It's a bit strange I can admit. But, if this is the famed Congrate School than it will be a great place for me. I've heard how some of the most popular of writers are coming from this school."

Alexander momentarily forgetting his earlier annoyance at the school turned back to Lulu with new interest. "You're a writer I presume?"

Lulu nodded enthusiastically. Seeing that look of familiarity she asked a question back. "Are you a writer?"

There was a gleam in her eye and that gleam grew at Alexander's modest answer, "I dabble in it. I'm mainly an artist though." Lulu smiles at Alexander, all the apparent awkwardness between them had vanished at his comment. Alexander decided to smile back, this may be the start to a beautiful friendship.

(Blue Blizzard-Clara and Mark)

While those two were becoming more acquainted with each other there was another group doing the same…...or at least attempting to. Clara was almost literally dragging Mark into the maze. Mark was attempting to get out of the iron grip Clara had on his wrist but couldn't. He went with the flow of things but did so in a gloomy manner that was getting on Clara's nerves. He moaned and groaned whenever she tried to show him something nice. When she finally decided she couldn't take anymore she stopped and looked back at Mark who was clutching his wrist with sadness in her eyes.

Mixed with a bit of anger naturally. "If you're not even gonna make an attempt to have fun than why don't you just go." She then started walking away. This shocked Mark who looked at the girl with confusion. First the girl drags her on a 'merrily journey' as she had put it than the next moment she is yelling at him to go away. She was insane….Yet he couldn't help feeling bad about this.

Here she was going out of her way to try and cheer him up and he was being a spoiled sport about it. With a sigh he followed after her. Clara tried to get ahead but Mark outsped her and caught her hand. She looked back at him and Mark was horrified to see a bit of terror in her eyes. Mark quickly released her grip and looked at her before casting a glance downward, "I'm sorry." Clara looked at him with no emotion showing on her face. To be truthful if this was anyone else Clara wouldn't forgive them. She would shoo them away for not being appreciative. But for some reason whenever Mark looked at her with that guilty face all she could think of was her dragging him away from the other group against his will. She blushed in embarrassment at his apology because she had just realised it was her who should apologize to him…...or at least that was a thought process for a few seconds before her pride won over again.

Outside she shaped a frown onto her face before rolling her eyes, "Fine. You can join me. But no more moaning. You sound like a screeching bird." She warned him before proceeding to imitate his moan. Now it was Mark's time to roll his eyes as they unconsciously continued to walk.

"I think that you are exaggerat-IIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!" Mark's sentence was dragged on as he and Clara both fell into a trap hole. "...OOOOOOWWWWW!" Mark said having landed on the rough ground but first. "I can already tell that this show of Chris' is going to be a living hell. Hey Clara. Are you there?" He was surprised to hear only a whimper in reply. He turned around and saw her shivering in the corner. His eyes widened at this as he looked up. "This is going to be a long challenge." He muttered this last part sourly to himself.

(Confessional Cam-Chris' Traps Suck!) 

Mark Fang-(He has his arms crossed and a scowl on his face) Ok. I understand that Chris said their would be a few 'surprises' but come on! What does a hole have to do with a Paintball competition. It was more of an annoyance than a disadvantage really. Although me and Clara may have been unable to shoot anyone else, unless they found us in that hole they wouldn't be able to shoot us either. It's rather unoriginal an ineffective if I say so myself…..It was also a dick move since Clara is afraid of deep pits.

Chris McLean-To be fair I had no knowledge that Clara was afraid of deep pits until after we set up the challenge…..(He can't hold in his amusement anymore and laughs) all right I totally did. Hahahaha.

(Red Rain-Alice and Jessica)

While most of the other pairs were hoping to communicate with one another, these two wanted to do the exact opposite. They walked in complete and utter silence. Neither of them had a spot of paint on them having not encountered any of the others. That did nothing to cheer them up as they had to deal with one another. Alice was several meters behind Jennifer before she tripped over one of the rocks Jessica had kicked behind her.

Jessica looked behind her and sneered at the girl, "What you're step." She warned in a condescending voice that upset Alice. Alice just stuck her tongue out at the girl. Jessica rolled her eyes and continued walking, not even looking back to make sure that Alice was following. She then eventually decided to address the matter at hand, or in her thoughts to have a little fun. She looked back with a look of pure innocence on her face. "Why do you hate me?" Alice looked at her with a glare but Jessica just continued the innocent game. "I've never done anything to you." Alice ignored her and ended up walking past her. Or attempting to. Jessica grasped her arm.

She pulled her close and whispered in her ear so lightly that the cameras didn't catch it. "Is it the fact that while you are a cowardly freak that doesn't even have the courage to talk I am an insanely hot masterpiece?" She never once lost her smile yet her tone had changed into a complete sneer. Alice became livid as Jessica continued. "Or is it the fact that your dream boy Charlie will soon be my puppet, just like the rest of the." Alice's eye twitched in indignation. Jessica's smile widened. "Or maybe it's the fact that you can't do a single thing to sto-" She was interrupted by the contact of Alice's palm smacking into her face. She staggered into a seating position. Alice looked down with a burning rage in her eyes.

Jessica did something that shocked Alice she smiled. It was a quick venomous smile but it had been there, Alice was sure of that. Than her eyes watered and she had a fake frown on her face. "Why Alice? Why did you have to say all those man things to me? Why did you have to slap?" Alice didn't understand what she was doing. Jessica knew very well what she was doing and why she was doing it. So why did she feel the need to announce it to the entire worllllllldddd…...Oh crap. Alice looked around her checking for cameras and found one lying too far away for them to hear what Jennifer said. But close enough to see her smack the taste out of the annoying girl She turned a glare back towards Jessica who looked back at her with a false sadness plastered around her now swollen face. Inside she was gleeful, everything had gone according to plan.

What happened next was something Jennifer hadn't predicte. In one swift motion Alice raise her paintball gun and t Jennifer 6 time Five on the vest and one into her hair. she felt the impact of each shock and looked up to her hair in shock. She then ran a hand through her hair and pulled it out just to reveal mass of Red. Before she could retaliate Alice did something that shocked her into silence. She spoke. "Fuck you." With that Alice continued walking.

And just to make matters worse an annoying yet familiar voice was heard around the maze. "Attention all contestants. Attention all contestants. Jessica is the first eliminated having be (chuckles) shot repeatedly 5 times in the matters of 15 seconds. I repeat she went from 0 to 5 in EXACTLY 15 SECONDS people!" Chris couldn't hold in his obvious amusement anymore and gave out a deep laugh. This time Jessica didn't have to fake the sorrow on her face.

(Confessional Cam- Karma's a Bitch ain't it?)

Jessica-(She's still patching up her hair and running her hands through it) I can't believe that bitch shot me! (She then shrugs away her anger) Whatever. It does nothing more than add to the image I have created for her. She is a monstrous mean girl while I am a damsel in distress. *She smiles wickedly* Sympathy points plus my amazing looks will make me one of the most liked girls in school. We'll see who's the joke than Alice.

Alice-(She is still angry as is present from her furious writing) "Oh she's good. I can't believe I didn't realise what she was doing till afterward. (She smiles slightly at this last part) But at least i got a bit of revenge. And now hopefully that will make the other contestants avoid her. I mean she is now known as the useless girl who wt from being completely safe to eliminated in 15 seconds flat.

(Blue Blizzard-Saraphina)

While the two girls from the other team were raging at each other Sara was raging at everything. She was raging at Chris for having them do a challenge in this stupid mage, she w raging at the other contestants for making this more difficult than it had to be and she was raging at the audience watching who were most undoubtedly laughing at her. She had 3 shots of paint plastered on her vest from the encounter with Abby and Tidus. She would have eliminated both of them if they hadn't escaped her grasp. She was livid currently and had her eyes searching for someone to use as a 'relieve' tool, so to speak. She found that when she came across a piece of red cloth on the pathway she was walking. Sara took a moment to lean a knee down to grab the cloth. And that was her mistake. The moment she evaded her eyes from the road ahead of her a red blur move around the corner and took two shots at her vest. It sent her back from the impact.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Saraphina of the Blue Blizzard has now been eliminated! You can now make you're now gonna be taken out of the maze by an intern. DO NOT shoot anyone else. Or else it's an instant disqualification for your team." Chris' voice rang around the maze, and Sara's left eye twitched. She screeched in fury before throwing down her gun and stamping off in the opposite direction of whatever asshole eliminated her. Around the other corner Charles was smirking to himself. He didn't even know that would work. He continued smirking till he heard footsteps ringing behind him. He turned around and shot off 2 paintballs into the mystery stalker.

"Thanks. That's exactly what I needed, right now. To be coated in more paint." Said a sarcastic Dirk who was currently drenched with paint and had only his camera with him. Not his gun. "If you haven't already noticed I have already been eliminated and THEM some."

Charles looked at the sorry state of the contestant before him and felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. "I'm terrible sorry for that. Next time can you give a guy a hands up before you sneak behind him though?"

Dirk shrugged resignedly. "That would probably be in my best interest. Hey do you know where that damned intern is? He should have found me by now."

Charles looked back in the relative direction of Sara. "Well seeing as Sara was just announced as an eliminated contestant I you could…..follow….. her…..Dirk is it?"

His ending question had a different tone to his jolly one and Dirk awkwardly shrugged. "Yes and you are Charles correct?" Charles nodded. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you, but I might as well get going." He started to walk past Charles…..only to be hit with three more paint shits to his vest. "Hey! What the heck was that for?"

Charles looked at him before leaning on his gun in a casual manner, "If I'm going down I'm going to take you with me." He then closed his eyes before Karma and Greer rounded the corner unleashing an onslaught of paint on him. Easily eliminating him from the game. Dirk looked at Charles with wide eyes.

"How did you figure it out?" Before Charles had a chance to answer the annoying voice of Chris' rang (again.)

"Charles from the Red Rain and Dirk of the Blue Blizzard have both been eliminated."

Charles simply smiled. "I had been listening throughout the entire game for announcement on who was eliminated from what team, and not once did I hear the name Dirk. Nice strategy though."

Dirk just shrugged modestly. "If it really was a nice strategy it wouldn't have imploded on the first try." He then turned to his two teammates. "Good luck you to." When he saw the smiling face of his newly befriended, well, friend he added, "And no Karma I don't need or want a hug." To this Karma pouted and started muttering to herself about how cruel Dirk was. Dirk however was staring at Greer who was smiling flirtatiously and waving at Charles. As the two walked away Dirk turned to his enemy/acquaintance. "Sorry about her. She's a bit of a flirt."

Charles just raised an eyebrow, "Trust me when I say this, there are a lot more…...difficult and strange people on my team. Anyway now that we are out you want to do something while we wait for those interns."

Dirk tapped his camera that was hanging from his neck, almost magically untouched from the paint. "I always got something to do when bored. Unfortunately there has been no form of artistic vision for me to work off of in this dreadful placed." He then solemnly shook his head and the two continued talking while rounding the corner.

Greer rolled her eyes, "I'm not surprised that those two were friends with eachother. Nerds are always that way."

"Attention all contestants. Just know that there are 30 minutes left before I decided on who deserves the win for this challenge!"

Dirk scoffed in annoyance before cupping his hands together around his mouth and shouting in no general direction, "Attention Chris McLame. No one here likes you so please shut up!" He then let his hands fall before sighing happily. "That felt good to get off my chest."

(Confessional Cam- Nerds Unite and Host Fight?)

Charles: For the record I would like to say this notion that all nerds hang out with each other is ridiculous as some nerds are quite popular with the sports players at my old school while others aren't. Also I'm not a nerd, I'M A GEEK! Two completely different things people!

Chris: Well there you have it folks. We got 30 minutes left before I make the decision. Can one team eliminate the other before times up? Or will they continue this pathetic display of not getting anyone out. *He seems highly annoyed by this* Seriously. I was expecting so much more from these contestants this season. Anyway see the final results back here on Total! Drama! SCHOLARS GUANTLET! *The camera seems ready to shut down before Chris grabs it and brings it up for a close up.* And I am NOT LAME! *He than lets the camera go off the air.

* * *

Alright. I'm super duper mega ultra VERY sorry for not getting this done until three weeks after. I won't dwell on the details or make excuses. Heck I feel as if this isn't my best chapter at all. But let me just say this, My Grandma is over so I'm not allowed in my own room during the morning and the late night. I'm creating a website for a friend and I'm recording for a youtube series. I honestly don't feel as if I'm juggling too much and a part of why this isn't out is laziness on my part. I will try to get up more chapters. Also I'm not focusing on the other series right now because this is my MAIN SERIES at this point. Hope you guys enjoyed and please review below.

PS: I have been looking for some good OC Yugioh fanfictions out there and currently I have found only one series created by Yuni Oha(if you are into that go check it out btw.) I actually created 3 different decks I would want OC's to use and 3 different types of OC's but as you see I'm quite busy and don't have the time or plot for a series. However I challenge anyone to try and create a successful OC Yugioh fanfiction series. If you want a setting and a few characters I can give you some via PM. Place in the review if you accept the dare and if I like what you make I may give you a little shoutout to my minor fanbase lol. Anyway have a good one guys.


	9. Total Drama Scholars Guantlet Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: Red vs Blue Finale

_(Blue Blizzard-Mark and Clara)_

Mark was a workaholic. There was no way to get around this. And with the fact that they were trapped in a despairing yet surprisingly clean pit it was no wonder that he was pacing back and forth repeatedly. While doing this he mumbled to himself trying to find a solution.

"Alright. Lets look at our options here. Climbing is out of the question, not only is Clara not up to it but you're not that strong. Calling for help is an option. But, if you do there's a chance the other team could hear you can come after. And even if you do get lucky so that your team finds you what can they do? Even with 5 of them together it's doubtful they could create a human chain long enough to get you out." Although there were people that would disagree Mark was an idealistic guy. He knew that there was a good chance that Chris wouldn't create a trap the competitors couldn't escape. The guy was an ass, but he was a smart one at that.

It wouldn't be good television for a number of the cast to just be stuck in a hole. He just couldn't figure out how they were supposed to escape. He turned to the only other person who could help him out in this situation. And he grimaced as he saw the shaking form of Clara clutching herself. "Just great." He said with a deep sigh. "How am I the ones that always get into these situations?"

_(Confessional Cam- X Marks the spot. That makes no sense. Like this trap)_

_Mark- _Okay I know what all of you are thinking. 'How could you just let Clara cry like that?' Well one, I am trying to plan an escape from a seemingly inescapable trap that makes no sense what so f'ng ever. And trust me when I say this. When you are faced up against a fear that you are not prepared for comforting words aren't useful. They only worsen the situation by reminding you of how you have failed. *He looks as if he's talking more to himself than to the audience before shaking himself out of it* Anyway I just want to point out again to Chris that there is no logic in this trap whatsoever. And that it's immensely stupid.

_Blainley- _*She's typing on an Ipad with her glasses on before looking towards the camera* Trust me when I say this, nothing Chris does is logical. For instance he decides to contact me after all this time. He never brought me back to Total Drama All Stars when I was much more deserving of that spot than that bimbo Lindsay. I hope Mark gets used to the fact that this host is a madman. *A knock comes from the outside of the Confessional. Afterwards an annoying voice was heard.

"I am not a madman." Blainley rolls her eyes and glares at the door as if Chris could clearly see her fury through the wood(which he probably could.)

"Correction. Chris is a **PERVER-**" The screen goes to status before Blainley could finish her sentence.

_(Red Rain- The Twins) _

While the two mismatches trap mates were thinking of a way to escape from their ordeal the twins were trying to make an inescapable ordeal. Ironic isn't it. Evan currently planning more paint splatter traps. Although they were only 1 point each they were effective. Besides the one he was hoping to create would shoot multiple missiles eliminating several competitors. Standing behind him watching his back was Wesley. They were positioned in a way where none of the other contestants could get the jump on them without their knowing.

Wesley seemed to be looking out with great attention, but anyone close to him could see he wasn't….so basically Evan could tell that his brother was bothered by something. In any case he decided the best course of action was to wait. Wesley would say what he needed to say eventually. He was too impatient to wait long.

"Bro?" Evan smirked under his breath, satisfied that his prediction had been correct.

"Yeah Wes?" Wesley rolled his eyes at the nickname but continued anyway.

"Did you know about the school portion when you suggested this idea to me?"

This was something Evan hadn't predicted. He looked at his brother with curious eyes. "No. I was just as surprised as everyone else. Why do you ask?"

Wesley just shrugged. "No reaso-LOOK OUT!" He abandoned his earlier proclamation and pointed behind his brother. Unfortunately neither him or his brother were able to move quickly enough. Both of them were pelted hard and before they knew it both of them were eliminated.

"Attention all competitors. Evan and Wesley of the Red Rain have been eliminated."

Evan ignored the voice of their 'favorite' host and wiped some paint from his eyes. He looked out towards the group of five that eliminated him. He scoffed at the overconfident smirk of Sara's face.

"You shouldn't have kept your guard down." Sara said in arrogance. The other members of the group followed right behind her.

Wesley seemed pissed off at this comment and was about to follow when Evan held up his hand in front of his brother. He then turned back towards the rude girl with a plan in mind. "Maybe you should say that to my face instead of two meters away." He thought that it was never gonna work, but even if it didn't there wasn't a single reason or him not to try. Amazingly the (in his opinion) idiotic tomboy accepted the bait and stepped forward right into a trigger wire. SPLAT the trap mechanism he created activated. Now it would be WAY too complicated to explain how the trap worked. So lets just skip the process and get right to the results.

"Attention all competitors. *Laughs* Brett, Sara, Lily, Layne and Jennifer of the Blue Blizzard have ALL been eliminated."

Sara just stared at the twins who were currently laughing their ass off at the expense of the Blue Blizzard.

"YOU LITTLE F*CKS!" With that she started the chase as The Twins quickly realized standing around would not be beneficial to their health. The rest of the group simply facepalmed.

_(Confessional Cam-Traps Are OP)_

_Jennifer- _*Sighs* And I thought the decision to stay close would turn out great for us. But in my defense how was I supposed to know that the twins would set up traps like that…..alright I should have known. It's fairly obvious really, I just hope that Sara doesn't overreact *Winces* or else I'm screwed.

_Wesley- _*Glares at the camera* If you viewers ever send an email here or some crap telling Evan I said this I will find you and I will end you! Anyway I asked Evan about the school because in all honesty this feels like a setup. I don't like thinking that my own brother is lying to me so I hope I'm wrong but let me tell you this, I rarely am. *Smiles smugly towards the camera.*

(_Blue Blizzard-Greer and Karma_)

Plans rarely go as they are….well planned. And the girls were quickly learning that as Greer and Karma made slow progress through the maze. They were currently back to back making precise movements as to never let their guard down. Karma for the first time seemed actually worried.

"Sugar? Are you sure this is the best idea?" Greer just glared over her shoulder innocence.

"Karma. Forgive me if this is rude but WILL YOU STOP ASKING THAT QUESTION!? No! I'm not sure it's the best idea but It's the only one I can of that doesn't end with us getting pelted with red paintballs." Karma just sniffed at that which made Greer sigh to herself. _Why did I say that? _

As time rolled on Greer's guilt grew. She tried to shake it off telling herself that if she didn't focus on what was ahead of them they both could end up in trouble. But she couldn't stop herself from looking over her shoulder every now and than. _Just apologize. Just apologize. _That thought continued to roll in her mind until she finally worked up the courage to say something at least. She looked over her shoulder while "Hey Karma. I'm soRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" And the unlucky train kept rolling for the Blue Blizzard. You remember that hole where there was seemingly no escape from that Mark and Clara ended up? Well it made a return visit as Greer's apology was cut off. Her screams of terror were cut off in turn as she landed. However her screams of terror were replaced by a certain males screams of pain.

"OW! Seriously!" Mark's cries of annoyance simply rolled off the top of Greer's head. She rubbed her backside which ached from the fall. The sarcastic side of Mark came into play. "Yea. I know I'm comfy and all but could you do me the pleasure of GETTING YOUR ASS OFF OF ME!"

Greer huffed at that but was gracious enough to stand up. Now Mark feigned rubbing his sore back which Greer just rolled her eyes to. She made a dismissive comment about him being a wimp.

"Before you ask yes, we are stuck in this hole and no, there is no escape. trust me I've tried." Greer was oblivious to this as she gasped at the huddled form of Clara.

She whipped around and glared at Mark, "What is she doing there?"

The workaholic returned the glare himself, "If you are insinuating in some way that I hurt her than you are mistaken. She's been that way ever since we fell in this trap."

Despite Mark's denial of her unspoken question she pestered on, "And you haven't talked to her at all?!"

Mark looked at her pointedly. "I came to the conclusion that she is afraid of deep holes or some shit. All the more reason why this stupid challenge needs to-."

"No idiot. I mean have you tried to comfort her at all? Told her that the challenge is almost over." Confusion is what Greer received in return. She shook her head and muttered under her breath. Mark didn't catch all of it, what he did here were the words 'inconsiderate' 'asshole' and 'males'.

That pissed Mark off. This girl hadn't even know him and she was already making assumptions about his character. In return he whispered a few derogatory terms of his own such as 'b*tch' 'hypocrite' and 'idiotic'. Greer's eye twitched and she turned her hand into a fist. Mark saw that and narrowed his eyes, "Do we have a problem?" Inside he was freaking out, he wasn't the best of fighters and he knew that an angry teenage girl is arguably the thing he should be scared of most right now. But, another part of him was insulted by the not so subtle references to his apparent

'insensitiveness'. Honestly it shouldn't bother him considering that he wasn't a very sensitive guy in general but something about the fact his loyalty to Clara was being put in question pissed him off.

"I don't know. Do we?" Greer placed her hands on her hips and looked at Mark with this arrogant look that was daring him to start something. If Mark didn't know this girl was a complete b*atch he may think the action was cute. Now it just ignited his anger.

He opened his hands and closed it around the empty spot where his paintball gun was supposed to be. The stupid thing had broke during the fall. Well he couldn't splatter her with paint he could just do it the old fashioned way. He was so close to wringing this girl's neck. However….. "Contestants the challenge is over! I repeat the challenge is over. Stand where you are and don't move a muscle OR else none of your team members are eligible for points…...and then they'll hate you. Heheheh. Anyway some interns are tracking your location and will find you and help you evacuate the maze. Oh and when I mean a muscle I literally mean don't move a muscle. Don't worry you can breathe and cough and talk but if you move from your position at all from this point on…..well you get the point."

Mark froze instantly from this warning. So did Greer. Which left them in an awkward staring contest. Mark sighed, "I guess you aren't in a talkative mood are you?" Greer chose to ignore him and pointed her eyes towards a rock on the ground. Mark rolled his eyes, "Come on. I can't stay in one exact spot for long. I need something to do." Greer opened her mouth but the gleam in her eyes told Mark exactly what she was thinking. "And no. Staring at an inanimate object doesn't work for me."

Greer didn't appreciate being interrupted, "And why should I help you?"

Mark wanted to raise an eyebrow but he felt that may classify as moving a muscle. "Well for one if I move then there is no way you will get any points."

Greer just smirked, "And you will make an impressive amount of enemies."

Mark didn't back down, "So will you." Greer's blank look gave mark the urge to smirk himself. He resisted and pestered on, "What do you think the team will say when I tell them that you could have assured they all get points but you chose not to because of a personal issue with me?"

Another eye twitch. Mark released his smirk at the sight because it made him realize that he knew exactly how to get under this girl's skin. She grounded her teeth and muttered with intense anger, "Fine. What do you want?"

Screw it Mark thought. He rolled his eyes discarding his previous thought process and restated what he wanted (AGAIN). "Like I said I just wanna talk. If I have something to focus on than I don't need to move."

"Yeah. And what do you wanna talk about?"

Mark's eyes went wide after he remembered a missing detail, "Wait. I didn't hear Chris call Karma's name. Did you separate or something?"

"No she was right behind me…" Greer blinked as she put the pieces together before groaning.

Mark just looked at her pointedly. "You are telling me that there was someone above us the entire time we were arguing and that you probably could have advised her to finding one of the interns?"

Greer glared at Mark not feeling very appreciative of his tone, "Well you're the one who started this in the first place."

The workaholic looked away with something reminiscent to guilt , "Whatever. She's probably long gone by now."

Greer looked towards the sky as if she was praying towards the heavens which really pissed Mark off. "Thank you for that. I NEVER would have figured that out."

"Ah sarcasm, the lowest form of mockery there is. Where did you learn it from? The Cliche Store?"

"Where did you gain those amazing smarts of yours? The School of the Brainless?"

"Pshhhh. Hehehehehehehehe." The two stopped their squabbling and directed their gazes towards the source of that snort and chuckle. Although she was still in that hunched position the smile Clara held illuminated so noticeably to the two and they smiled as well.

_(Confessional Cam- Mark. Greer. FIGHT!...Or not?)_

_Clara: _*She is smiling and can't stop before she finally broke out into a fit of giggles* Ah children. They don't even see the connection yet but I can. It's sooooo funny. *Starts giggling again uncontrollably*

_Karma: _Now Y'all were probably wondering where I went to. If I'm going to be quite honest I didn't go anywhere. I was just there. they never called for me even when they remembered I existed. I was fixing to tell them but they looked like they were having so much fun.

_(Everyone)_

The contest was over. All the contestants had been led back to the entrance of the Maze. Chris was standing in front of them. He was pacing back and forward angrily.

"You know I expected a lot from you guys. And when I say a lot I mean A LOT! So much in fact that the money funded for your dorms and MY quarters would be used from the money of the students. I was expecting to have a five star hotel to myself with this cast but NOOOOOO. All of you had to be super safe and strategic. I will admit that strategic plays do have their awesome moments." Chris nods towards Dirk and to the Twins who had a few bruises on them.

"But seriously? You guys had absolutely NO awesome encounters. I will admit that the arguments and the talking was AWESOME! But the action was a let down. And I got a message from Blainley who had taken care off all our finances and from what we earned in this competition that I won't even be able to afford my McLean package of a High Quality TV, an Indoor pool and a jacuzzi. I can only get ONE! Do you know how much this sucks?"

The contestants didn't look impressed whatsoever. Harvey the ever constant killjoy as Chris thought of him was the first to speak of, "I'm sure I can speak for all of us when I say that NONE of us care about what you're accommodations are. And honestly, why SHOULD we care?" All the contestants nodded at this(however Lulu did it a split second after everyone else)

Unfortunately for the cast Chris' devilish smile grew back 3 sizes larger that day. "You know that upper area of your dorm I didn't show you?" The contestants hesitantly nodded. "The reason I didn't show that area was because I didn't want you to see the different number of rooms there. You see this challenge was a bit of a test. A test to see the entertainment value of this crew. If you people would have supplied me enough money to get the McLean package well….maybe I would have considered getting you a new dorm with more rooms. Because you see instead of the 24 rooms you all were dreaming of or the 12 rooms you no doubt expected there are only 6 ROOMS!" The contestants looked surprised but not exactly scared.

That was until Chris' next statement. "And I'm feeling generous today soooooooo the rooms are gonna be COOED! 2 girls per room and 2 guys per room." Some contestants looked awkward, others upset, there were a good amount that were disgusted and a few that were happy. Chris looked satisfy from his this reactions and decided to let up. "Hahahaha. Don't worry, the school wouldn't allow this unless there were some precautions made. There are separate bathrooms, separate changing rooms and a few cameras in those sleeping quarters of your's to make sure that nothing…..unseemly happens. Now unless you want to meet your schoolmates looking like that come with me back to your dorms. We will get your groups sorted out and I will tell you all who gets a point this round. Also, all of you should take a shower. Seriously, you all reek of paint."

_(Confessional Cam- PLOT TWIST!)_

_Charles: _Unlike most of the guys back there I'm not happy. Reason being? Although I have no problem making friends girls can be a distraction, one that I don't need every second of my time here. Remember this. i'm in it to WIN IT!

_Layne: _Okay I'll be honest here. I have nothing to complain about, YET. I just hope i don't get paired with Sara or Louisa. No offense to them but they are kinda, sorta, maybe a little intsee bit unbearable to be around….I hope that neither of them see this Confessional. Ever. Because if they do I am going to be destroyed.

_Jessica: *_She has a smile that could rival Chris' in sadisticness* Oh thank you Chris. I could just kiss you! Actually I wouldn't because yuck *She gags* Anyway this gives me more time to gain a few more 'allies' so to speak.

_Greer: _So I have to sleep in a room with two guys? Thats fine…..if you think I'm being serious than you really don't know my depth of sarcasm. Of course it's not fine! No matter what Chris says how can he expect me to just be fine with this. And gawd if he pairs me up with that fool i met in the pit. Ughhh. I can already feel my brain melting!

_Wesley: _You know this honestly doesn't affect me. Doesn't matter the gender, the age or the request of my roommates. All of them are just easy targets to practice my pranks on. I almost hope I don't get paired with Eva. Without him there to try and enforce his 'rules' on me I can do what I want when I want. *He suddenly winces* Actually the girls may be a problem. I can't exactly hit them AND being completely honest some of them are very scary.

_Mark: _*Is tapping his finger onto the desk* All I hope for it the ability to complete my work in peace. If the girls make sure not to annoy me more than the guys do than I'll be golden. If they act like that one girl in the pit…...well than I won't be able to finish ANYTHING!

_(Dorms)_

The contestants were all on the top building of the dorm. And as how Chris said there were only 6 rooms in total. 3 on each side of the walls. there was also one section for each gender to bathe and dress. Chris had a piece of paper in his hand. He looked at it and looked at the contestants than at it again.

"You know I'm really tempted to use this list I got here because the drama would be AWESOME! But to show you I am not COMPLETELY evil I won't." He tosses the list behind his back. "The first door on your left will belong to Markus Fang, Charles Logan, Jennifer Harris and….Alice Wolf." The four looked at eachother and smiled satisfied with their luck. Jessica on the the other hand felt like punching a hole through a wall. So did Greer although she didn't understand why. "Middle room on your left belongs to Lulu Evans, Louisa Thompson." Everyone cringed at her name as she swiveled around to glare at the others with a clear message. 'Keep your mouths shut.' "Roger Cercan and…..Wesley." The irresponsible twins looked like he had just been sentenced to death right there while his brother gave a sympathetic yet relieved pat on the back.

"Third one to your guys left belongs to Jero-I mean Fluffy! Also it belongs to Brett Ambrose, Saraphina Laurel Black and…...Anna Trove." this group looked towards each other and while Sara and Brett were acquaintances it would be a lie saying any of the people in this group were friends. "First one on your right belongs to Lily Darnt, Abby Chelsie White, Dirk Manic and…...Tidus Server." The two youngest of the group blushed heavily at this while Dirk just patted Tidus' shoulder comfortably and Lily mostly played on her/Layne's Nintendo 3Ds.

"Middle one on your right belongs to Harvey McNulty, Layne Swift, Karma Strife AND…..Jessica Blossom." Layne looked at Harvey and the both of them shrugged. Karma seemed ecstatic while Jessica gave Karma quick look of disdain before putting on her fake smile again.? Interesting Chris thought with a smile. "And if you didn't have you name called you are in the last one to your right. AKA Clara Springsteen, Greer Deviline, Evan Wright and…..Alexander Hex-Cavalio!" Wesley gave his brother a wistful glance which his brother just shrugged to. Alexander stayed silent with little to no reaction only tipping his chin when recognized. Greer put a false smile on her face while Clara just gave her roomates a genuine smile that could have rivaled Karma's.

"Alrighty than head to your rooms and get some shuttie. Tomorrow Blainley will fill you in on the school details. Just know that it's gonna be a LONG day tomorrow. He started to go away when he recognized all the soon to be students weren't moving an inch. "What now?"

Markus this time was the one who spoke up. "Which team gets the points?"

Chris just gave him a look that suggested he was stupid. "The time ran out dude. I only said I'll choose who deserves the points. Not an entire team."

Markus sighed, "And?!"

"And what? You guys failed the test. In my mind none of you deserve points!" All the contestants started yelling at the same time. So much in fact that a vein popped out of Chris's forehead. "SHUT UP! All of you are lucky that I haven't kicked you out, scrapped this first episode and went to some of our backup cast members. I'm sure they would LOVE to be in the position you are now." Complete silence good. "Good" He then turned onto the cameraman. "Well that's it folks. Can Markus and Greer get along?" A resounding no was spoken from both of them in the background. "Will Abby and Tidus EVER STOP BLUSHING. Will Wesley make any prank attempts or will he whimper in fear of Louisa Thompson." Of camera you distantly hear the words 'Screw you McLean.' "Find out Next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! SCHOOOLARSSS GUATNLET!"

* * *

**1 Month. It honestly embarrasses me to say that it took me one month to write this Chapter. That's not gonna happen again. I'm already writing the chapter for the next few days. I tell you this. Character interactions are so much easier to write than challenges. Anyway hope you all enjoy. Also Student Applications end after next chapter is posted.**


	10. Total Drama Scholars Guantlet Chapter 6:

Chapter 6: The Entrance 'Exams'

_(Lulu, Louisa, Roger, Wesley)_

Ah mornings. To some they are gracious events to starting the new day. to others it was a constant relief for them, just being alive. While Lousia could understand both points she still hated mornings. Especially when that specific morning involved a certain prankster. None of the others knew how it happened but she somehow woke up and….well you will see.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." She yawned after waking up from an uneventful sleep. She then went to wipe her face and thats when it happened. "Agh. What is this stuff?" She took a few moments to gather herself before seeing the red paint on her hand. She realised that the gooey stuff she felt on her face and the one on her hand were connected. It took a few minutes in her groggy state to think of a culprit. The moment her mind processed the information her rage over took her groggy state and she was instantly energized. So much in fact that she yelled out at who she assumed to be the culprit. "WESLEY!" Everyone in the building could hear that one.

"Come on mom. Five more seconds…..actually minutes. No towers…...or was it hours." Roger's 'exemplary' measurement of time was transferring to his dream as he was transported from a sleepy state to a groggy one. He wasn't the only one.

"Ughhh. Who's being loud now?" Lulu's annoyance had overridden her sense of logic as she soon recognized the voice afterwards. "Oh crud.' This time she made sure to keep her words to a whisper as she slowly opened her eyes. Lucky for her Louise had payed his comment no mind. She stalked around. She was still slightly dazed especially from the paint streaming down her face but it was clear as day that Wesley, the man in question was not here.

When it was clear Louise's rage wasn't being targeted towards her she asked the pivotal question. "What's the problem?" She than noticed the splatter of paint on her face. It took all of Lulu's willpower NOT to show any signs of her amusement.

"The problem is that pathetic twerp pulled this little stunt on my me!" She then showed her hand which was splattered with paint as well.

However serious the situation is Lulu couldn't put her curiousity away. "How did he get the paint on your hand without any of us knowing?" Louise glared at her.

"I don't know. Maybe you can ask him…..you won't get an answer out of him though. By the time I'm through with him he won't be able to speak." She then sent an even more chill inducing look towards Lulu. As if she was challenging Lulu to disclaim her threat.

"I have every speck of confidence that you will do as you say."

As Lulu tried to reassure Louise, Roger finally stopped his attempt to go back to sleep. After getting up and having Lulu explain to him why they were making so much noise Roger remembered something. "Now that you mention it I remember him waking me up in the middle of the night, he said that he was in the making of planning the prank of the century. Asked me to join or something, I was kinda tired at the time."

Louise didn't seem to care about how tired he had been or not. Lulu however decided to try and get some information out of roster, "Did he tell you who he was going after?"

Roger took some time to think about this one. He didn't want to mess with an angry Louise. He didn't wanna mess with any type of Louise for that matter. "He said something about pranking the stuck up b*tch! That doesn't really help does it?" Louise's eyes turned a deadly red. Lulu just gave Roger a strange look. "What? You asked me who he was going after and I told you what he told me."

"I'm going to completely annihilate that little punk!" Before either of her roommates could reply an announcement was heard.

"All contestants, please get yourselves presentable and come downstairs, it's time to decide your future here at this school." With that Blainley signed off.

"ERGH! She just HAD to choose this specific time to make her announcement. Whatever. I'm going to get dressed." She took her clothes and stalked out of the room. Some of the other contestants were confused as well. Some of the other contestants came out in their sleepwear Alexander walked decently close(not too close though) to Lulu.

"Heh. What's her deal?" Lulu just shook her head in slight disgust.

"It's a long and uneventful story. I'll tell you later, but right now I have to get dressed." Alexander shrugged and the other contestants resumed with their duties. All noticing that a specific set of twins were gone.

_(Confessional Cam-Double Trouble?)_

_Alexander- _I can only assume that we are going to be taking some kind of test, to see where our mental standings are. I'm not worried about that….what I am worried about is Louise's pissed off mood. I'm already gonna be an outcast. I don't want to end up a paralyzed one.

_Greer- _I can only hope that this 'announcement' won't hurt me in any way. And from what is saw the Comedy Twins better hope so too. I didn't see either of them this morning. Good thing to, this morning without them was surprisingly…...peaceful.

_Alice Wolf- _She starts writing on her notepad. 'I'm pretty happy with the way things ended up yesterday. Jennifer is pleasantly quiet. I also see a layer of intelligence in her. We should get along. Mark is a bit overstressed but he's respectable about it. And Charles…..*She blushes slightly as she writes this next comment* he's a nice person to be around and to talk to. He's very…...interesting for lack of a better word.'

_Abby- _*She is sweating slightly* I'm no idiot by any means, but I'm not exceptional at school subjects like writing and history. I think I'm pretty decent at math but from what I heard of this school it only accepts the best sooooooo I'm just gonna hope that there isn't a test.

_Anna- _*She is visibly shivering* It's not cold if that's what you were thinking. And I'm not worried about this announcement. I'm just….not comfortable around Jerome or Fluffy or whatever his flipping name is. Don't get me wrong, he's quite nice. And he has this aura around him which just convinces you that you and him could be friends. The thing that disproves his fact is the axe hanging either from his belt or from his hand. He was the first one to pass out, and you wanna know something? He slept with that thing in his hand for at least 30 minutes! Hanging from the side of his bed. I ignored it after that, but when I woke up he was already dressed and he STILL had it in his hand. Now normally I wouldn't believe he could hold something like that in his hand without it falling to the ground or not. but, with the way he treats that thing…...I don't know WHAT to believe right now.

_(Lower Level) _

All the contestants(well most of them) had gathered on the bottom floor and were surprised to see Wesley and Evan Stone sitting down completely dressed talking with one another. They were whispering with one another, Evan obviously seemed distraught about something. Closing in from behind was Louise. Just before she was in striking distance however…..

"Louise. Please stop. All of you sit down so I can make my announcement." There goes Blainley again. Talking through the mike again.

Wait a second. "Why do you have a speaker installed into our dorm and why aren't you hear to make this announcement yourself?" Louise asked in annoyance.

"Chris demanded that we install the speaker and the voice recorders, not the school. And the reason I'm not their is because of a certain pair of twins." Blainley's usually bored tone became much angrier as Wesley turned a glare onto his brother who had his hands spread in a helpless gesture. "Anyway as I said sit down." The contestants having all been dressed up reluctantly sat down on furniture and on the floor.

"Ah come on." Harvey said as he found himself sitting on the rough mat. To this Wesley snickered lightly….that was until his smile was thrown out by the heavy glares of both his brother and Louisa who he was squished between on the couch.

"Okay I know why my brother is pissed, but what's got your panties in a twi-OOOW!" His earlier comment was stopped in it's tracks and twisted into a howl of pain. The source was from the enhancing bump that was growing on his skull after coming into contact with Louise's fist.

"Shoosh. Now today you learn about how things work here at Congrate Highschool. We don't operate like other schools. For instance we are a project based learning school. You will have to cpte individual AND group based projects. Your teacher will give an in depth details as to what these projects actually are. But onto the more important matters at hand. All of you may have special access to the school but before you actually become a student there is an important matter to settle. The Entrance Exam!"

"The what?" Harvey said with heavy sarcasm. "I can't hear you over the free passages we were promised into this school!" Although the other competitors aren't as rude as Harvey they all murmured their assent to his statement.

"You will each take an entrance exam." Blainley said blatantly ignoring Harvey's outburst. "They will be arriving shortly. Based off the knowledge each of you show you will be submitted into 3 groups. One groups will be the ones who exceed our standards here at Congrate. The other group will be comprised of the contestants that meet those standards and the last group will be made up of the contestants that don't meet those standards. As you can probably guess those groups will affect your future for the rest of the school year."

"Pft. And?" Harvey, the ever loveable soul kept up with the sarcasm.

"What of it?"

"MAYBE you'd understand why it's important if you would zip it." Harvey rolled his eyes at this comment but decided(after being silently threatened by Louisa's glare) to shut his yapper. "Thank you. Now you may be wondering how this will affect you? While I will admit it may seem unfair at first but for all the contestants that don't meet the standards, they will be taking private classes with a 'temporary' teacher. In other words they will be taking classes with one another with a brutality blunt teacher and will be shunned by all the other students." Like the high schoolers they were they started muttering amongst themselves about this new development.

"Now as for the passing protocols. Nothing less than a C+ will be accepted as a passing grade. There are no D's in this school. If you get lower than 70% on an assignment well than that's an F." The muttering grew slightly louder but stayed at a sustainable level. "Now we will give you some prep time. However you will only get today for pre time as tomorrow is the last day before the school week starts. A student will come by your dorm with a stack of practice test. Do with them at you wish. I wish you all good luck." With that the speaker was cut off. There was all of 3 seconds before everyone started shouting with distress.

"Everyone be quiet!" This was Jennifer's attempt to calm the situation down as she stood on top of the wooden table. "We need to calm down. I'm sure if we all work together that we ca-" A doorbell rang and interrupted Jennifer mid sentence. Most of the other contestants started jabbering again and Jennifer just sighed. She had tried, and she had failed. Anna just sighed at this and went to open the door as she was the closest to it.

She opened up the door and was greeted by two student's. One had long black hair with light blue highlights, light blue eyes and a tannish skin tone. She wore a blue belly shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers.

The other had short auburn hair, a slim, well toned build, he was about 6'4" and had black eyes. He had more than his share of scars, tanned, and he was of European descent. He wore a leather jacket, a black t-shirt, a black jeans and black sneakers. He also was a familiar face to Anna. She smiled at him and gave him a soft hug. Casio Lundrigren blushed lightly but smiled and gave her a hug back. Emily rolled her eyes at the sight playfully.

"If you two glomp each other not only am I gonna puke but they won't be able to study for their entrance exams." She said it a teasing voice but she made a good point. Reluctantly Casio removed himself from Anna. Anna wasn't necessarily happy with this and resumed to give Emily a long stare.

"And who are you?" Emily not wanting to cause any trouble put her hands out in a gesture of peace.

"I'm just a classmate of his call me Emily." Anna at the word classmate released her stare. She didn't believe Emily was lying. "Anyway we are hear to deliver to you the practice exams." Emily held out her hands containing a stack of papers. However before Anna could take it a mystery set of hands came in and snatched it.

"Thanks for the papers. Have a nice day." And with that Dirk slammed the door straight in the faces of the two student's full force. Literally. The show of force was able to shock all the other competitors into silence.

"Ummmmmmmmmm what the f**k was that?" Evan said without any sort of tact whatsoever.

"I don't know ask Mr. Door Slammer over here." Anna said with more anger than she normally uses. With that the attention of the room turned to Dirk. He simply folded his arms to the best of his ability while holding the papers.

"What? They were here to deliver this, they delivered it and I closed the door. Nothings wrong with that." What Anna gave Dirk wasn't just a stare it was glare. An incredible one at that. If looks could kill Anna's glare would be more dangerous than Cyclops.

_(Confessional Cam-Anna has a darkside?)_

_Dirk Manic- _(He was currently muffling his face with his palms before looking at the camera.) Seriously?! I came here to get AWAY from Emily. (Sigh) Before you ask, yes she's my Girlfriend. Well….my ex girlfriend. We had a big fight about our photography a few months ago. She is a photographer like me….although she has the most absurd creative ideas EVER. (He scowls) It ended with Anna transferring schools. But, I didn't know she had come here of all places. Ughh. This is a nightmare. One that the other competitors can NOT know about. Why? Because it's honestly none of their business, that's why?!

_Anna Trove- _(She still had that intense glare in her eyes) I don't care what your reason is. I don't care who you are. You don't slam the door on people. Especially my boyfriend. For several reasons. 1. It's extremely rude. 2. Cas has a bit of an anger problem. He may have been rude but I don't think Dirk should get hurt for it. I hope I can talk to Cas before it comes to that.

_(Dorm Room-MCJA/Markus Fang, Charles Logan, Jennifer Harris and Alice Wolf)_

After all the papers had been passed out to people several of them went their separate ways to either study or ignore it. For instance the two people who represented these specific options were Markus Fang and Charles Logan.

Markus was taking this time to currently sit back on his bed and relaxing…..or at least he was trying to however he kept glancing over to Charles who currently was studying vigorously on the test. He noticed this and gave Markus a sideways glance. Markus being a master of silent conversation got the message.

"Sorry man. It's a force of habit. I've been completing papers WAY to long."

Charles raised his eyebrow at this.

"Why don't you go back downstairs and watch TV than?" Immediately Markus put up two of his fingers.

"Two reasons. The first being that I almost never get a chance to relax and I rather do it without having a massive amount of people bother me. The second being that even if I wanted to watch TV I can't, Layne and Lily are both down there playing video games. I'm honestly surprised you haven't joined them." He threw it out as a noncommittal comment but really he was trying to check for Charles reaction. This guy seemed a little to focused. Which could make him very dangerous in the future. His next comment confirmed this thought process.

"I have every intention of being added to the Advanced group or whatever it's stupid name is. And to do that I have to study." Markus shrugged.

"Not necessarily. You can pass without studying. Which is why I'm going to take my chances and relax….although I will admit it's a bit boring here. I wish we could start decorating already." (Look at the bottom of the chapter for details about this.)

Charles just shook his head. "We need to get Chris' consensus before we do anything. Imagine how bad it would be if Chris got as pissed as he was yesterday?"

Markus sighed at that thought. "Yeah it would suck. Eh. I'll take this layer of peace and quiet any day of the week." And with that the two of them went back to ignoring one another in peace….for 5 minutes anyway.

A certain pair of contestants entered the room. Markus pulled off a mock sigh when he saw Clara and Alice enter with their practice test as well. "And there goes our silence."

_(Lower Level)_

While the group of contestants up their were either doing nothing or studying the three downstairs were already getting to the action.

"Yes! You just got brutalized!" Lily got off the couch she was sitting on and raised her arms in victory at this sudden revelation. (She made sure to put the controller down before doing this.)

Well they were getting to the action games anyhow. Layne rolled his eyes. "It's a brutality. Not brutalized. And we both know the way you won deserves to be called nothing short of HAX!"

"HAX?! I'm not the one who spammed the same ranged attack several times!" Lily said in false indignation. Layne scoffed.

"I did not spam! I did a few things in between the use of the arrows." lily just stared at him. "Okay I spammed. But can you blame me? I've played this game maybe two times, including this one. And the first one was the demo version at Gamestop!"

"Do you not have the game? You seem as if you enjoy it." Lily said with honest curiosity. Layne blushed in embarrassment at this. There was a reason he didn't have the game. He didn't want to speak it outloud though. Lily could sense this and changed the subject. "Don't worry you will get better at it…...not good enough to beat me though." Lily smiled at Layne who uncharastically smiled back.

"Not wanting to sound rude here but can you keep it down bit." Jennifer said who was sitting in the armchair to their couches left, trying to get some rest. "The others may come down to complain. And that would be a bit of a bother."

Layne nodded. "That's true…...Don't take this the wrong way but why aren't you studying? I mean I'm not studying because I honestly have little interest in going to Advance classes or anything like that. And Lily here despises test so much that i'm starting to think she's afraid of them." Lily punched his arm lightly at this.

Jennifer smiled sleepily at their interactions, "I have confidence in my ability to pass the exam without studying."

"Oh really?" Lily said intervening with a good willed joust at Jennifer's mental abilities. "Is that the only reason?"

Jennifer's smile turned to a look of embarrassment. "Well I maybe a little bit lazy." Lily and Layne smirked at this. Jennifer narrowed her eyes at them. "It's better than being scared of the exam. And you do know that test and exams are different right?"

Lily frowned at this. "Really? Well it honestly doesn't matter because not everyone here calls it the same thing. I heard some people call it the Exams and some called it a test. They are basically the same thing in all reality." Jennifer shrugged at this not really caring that much. With that Lily grabbed the controller again. "Come on Layne. Pick up your controller and get ready for your 6th defeat.

"Pfft you wish." Layne said with a confidence that even surprised him as he and Lily went back to making their respective characters overkill each other.

_(Confessional Cam- Exam or Test. Is there really a difference?)_

_Layne: _Man I haven't had that much fun in days. It's nice being able to play people other than Kai. No offense to the dude but he kinda sucks at video games. (It takes a few seconds for the realization that his best friend was probably watching to reach his head) Hehehehe. Sorry Kai. But hey man, I'm making friends. So thats a plus. I just hope we don't get separated in different classes because of the freaking exam…..or the test. Whatever the heck it's called.

_(Chris) _

The scene transitions to Chris sitting in the monitoring room watching over the competitors and drinking a while he enjoyed the sights before him a phone call arrived his way. "Hello?" He said flipping the phone on his. Eyes suddenly popped outta his head. "Wait what do you mean the shows already over. I know it's long enough but the fans…..hey. HEY!" Chris just sighed as he shut down his phone. "Stupid Blainley." Chris then looked towards the camera with his usual smirk (although it was noticeably more fake than normal) "That's it folks. Who is going to meet the standards of Congrate Highschool? Who is going to fail and become an outcast from the school? And what kind of events will occur with the soon to be students? Well you are just gonna have to find out next time. Here on TOTAL! DRAMA! SCCCCCCHHHHHHHHOLARS GUANTLET! Man I am nailing that one."

* * *

**3 Weeks huh. Eh not as bad as long as last Chapter so I'm kinda satisfied. Don't worry though summer break is gonna end next week. While so people will have less time to do this, during school when i'm earning new writing techniques I actually become more dedicated to my work than when I'm on summer break. Anyway you may have noticed the note about the room decorations. Thing is that's optional so if you don't really wanna have your guys decorated the that's fine to. Anyway hope you guys have a good one, have a great day.**


	11. Total Drama:Scholars Gauntlet(ON HIATUS)

Total Drama: Scholars Gauntlet (ON HIATUS?!)

**Yeah I'm sorry if you were expecting an update. But it saddens me that I can't(or at this time I don't feel that I'm able) to write this anymore. The main reason is time, you probably don't know but I am a Sophomore in Highschool now. And as some of you may know it is NOT EASY! I barely have enough time to relax, let alone write my own personal projects. However that's more or less an excuse. The REAL reason is because the type of project like this where I have to write for over 20 characters, create challenges and move the story along is honestly beyond me. I just don't have the mind for it right now. I can't think of challenges and every chapter I get a brain-fart that makes it so much harder for me to write. Honestly the truth of the matter is that this kind of story takes an endurance and resiliency that I don't have. So until further notice I a putting this story on hiatus. It's not gone for good. It's very likely that I can bring this back during the summer. But, for now I must put it on hold. Until than I have gone back to revising my other Pokemon story. I apologize to all the people who submitted OC's. Till next time.**


End file.
